Dragon Orb - Arising Bonds
by Shadow Dranzer 55
Summary: Three season rotations have past since the Great Quest. Pell and his friends find themselves thrown into multiple situations where they meet new friends, acquaint Dragons with their riders...and journey back to Earth where problems arise.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome readers, to the world of Areth, created by Mark Robson.

I do not own any characters from the first four books, only the characters and dragons created by myself.

Set three years after the fourth book ends.

"Human speak" 'Human thoughts' _"Mind speak between Dragon and Rider"_

* * *

Dragon Orb

Arising Bonds

1

Reunited

Three season rotations had passed since the success of the Great Quest. The world of Areth was at peace and looked set to stay that way. The Night Dragon Enclave had turned its act right around, helping the people of Isaa. The remaining three Dragonriders and their Dragons hadn't seen each other since parting. All of them were doing well. Elian and Ra were travelling the world of Areth, Kira and Fang were building relations within the Dusk Dragon Enclave. And Pell. The strong, naïve rider of Whispering Shadow. He was on his way to becoming leader of the Night Dragon Enclave with the help of Korath and Midnight Warrior. Over the three season rotations he'd spent with the dark dragons, he missed the cornflower blue scales of Firestorm, the brave and noble Day Dragon who had been destined to have a coward for a rider. But just like Elian had told Pell, Nolita was brave when she needed to be. The girl had been forced to fly solo after the fiasco with the Night Dragons. Strangely enough, Pell had felt proud when he saw her again at the Day Dragon Enclave, despite the anger she displayed upon laying eyes on him. He still felt the sting of her hand meeting his cheek on occasion.

A gentle flowing breeze glided over Nightcall Hollow towards the west of Isaa. It was especially unwelcome at a small farm where a family lived and worked. Up in the sky above the quiet little farm was a Night Dragon, sailing effortlessly on the few residing thermals. A woman was outside tending to some sheep when she looked up and saw the beast. From its height she could scant tell if it had a rider. The woman ran inside, her long brown hair thrashing around behind her. Despite all the good things Night Dragons and their riders had done for the people of Isaa, they were still feared the most of the four true Dragon breeds. The Night Dragon did indeed have a rider, no more than nineteen season rotations old with shoulder length blonde hair tied into a ponytail and piercing blue eyes. He was devilishly handsome with a strong chin, cleanly shaven. His broad figure consisted of a classic v-shape torso, ripped with muscle all over from arm to leg. The rider was none other than Pell, older and more mature. _"Easy Shadow. We've already given someone a scare. Let's not make it worse. I'm not entirely sure if I'll be welcome." _Pell's mental voice held uncertainty to match his words. This was a state of mind Shadow had little experience with since Pell had rarely ever been uncertain about anything. _"Don't worry Pell." _Shadow purred, her sultry tones easing the worry of her rider. _"I'll protect you. The man of the house is arming himself. Are you sure this is your family?" _Now Shadow was the unsure one. "Perfectly sure." Pell spoke aloud, readying himself for landing.

Shadow was silent as ever on her approach, back winging to a faint hover before kissing the ground with her polished talons. Pell had made sure that Shadow looked her best. He'd spent all morning scrubbing and filing her scales, claws and horns. Even Shadow's teeth were clean, shining pearly white when the light touched them. The people inside the house were frightened beyond belief, watching in fear as Shadow settled her body down on the soft grass gently so not to disturb Pell. Shadow folded her wings carefully to reveal the rider in the saddle. Pell slid down Shadow's side slowly, landing with a faint thud. He then proceeded to take something out of the saddlebag. It was crudely wrapped but Pell had never been good at wrapping items. Upon seeing a rider dismounting the gleaming Night Dragon, the man stepped outside with caution. His short blonde hair was chopped to rest just below the ears, eyes a venomous blue, just like Pell's. He was also in possession of a strong, muscular physique. "Morven, make sure Imogen is safe. Night Dragons only show up if they want something." "Be careful Orthos. We'd starve if you were killed." Morven's apple green eyes glistened with worry and fear, setting her hands upon her husbands' shoulder. Orthos kissed Morven softly and gave her hands a comforting squeeze. It served as suitable persuasion as Morven went further into the house. Turning back to face the Dragon, Orthos got a better look at her rider, noticing the uncanny resemblance the strong teen had to him. 'Is the Maker playing some kind of cruel trick on me? That rider. He…he looks just like Pell. But my son would never come back. Not after the cruel words his brother and I spoke to him.'

Even from the distance he stood at, Pell could see the bewilderment on Orthos's face. _"He's fighting with himself, Master Pell. From his surface thoughts, this man is debating whether you are nothing but a mirage put to him by the Maker." _Pell pulled a small smirk at the thought of his father being a gibbering wreck upon his coming home. _"Thank you Shadow. Guess I'd better not disappoint him then. He'll likely call mother once he's certain it's me." _Pell's prediction happened sooner than expected. Orthos turned his head, making sure to spare an eye to watch Pell's every move and called for his wife. Morven could not believe her eyes when she saw the strong figure striding casually toward the house. Tears began to pour down Morven's cheeks as Pell got closer, allowing her a better, clearer view of him. Orthos slipped an arm around Morven's shoulders to keep her from running to Pell, fearing Shadow might attack. Soon Pell stood face to face with his parents, a small smile gracing his charming features. Morven reached out a hand to touch Pell's cheek, unable to believe he was really there. To reassure her, Pell placed his larger, coarse skinned hand onto hers, rubbing it with his thumb. Morven could hold herself back no longer, snapping her arms around Pell's waist, giving him no time to react. "It really is you! My little boy has finally come home. We were so worried about you Pell." Said young man returned the embrace, settling his chin on Morven's shoulder. "I'm alright mom. But I haven't come to stay. Really I wish I could but the Enclave needs me. The Night Dragons are on the path to enlightenment. I'll explain it better inside."

Morven took a few minutes to get a good look at Pell. Only the difference in height distinguished him from his father. Orthos himself was happy to see Pell home after five season rotations. Pell's attention was soon ensnared by a girl standing in the back doorway. She looked just like Morven from head to toe. Her baggy shawl hid ample sized breasts from view. A look of shock was plastered on her face and Pell couldn't say he blamed her. Orthos moved over to the girl and held her close. "Come now Imogen, you look like a ghost just walked through the door." "Papa, is it really? Am I truly seeing him?" "Yes Imogen. Go and give him a proper welcome don't be shy." Imogen didn't hesitate for a second, launching herself into Pell's open arms. Whilst holding his little sister, Pell got a rough idea of how big her chest really was. "Pell!" "You've grown, Imogen. But I can see just by looking into your eyes that the shy little girl who cowered behind me is still there. The one I truly missed." Pell felt Shadow snorting in his mind, pulling a sly little smirk. "Somebody disagrees with me." Imogen stepped back, her eyes filling with fear. Pell soon realised he shouldn't have spoken about Shadow in her presence. It was too late now though. "Imogen it's alright…" "It's here isn't it? The beast that took you from us?" Pell hoped Shadow didn't take Imogen's words the wrong way. _"Fear not Master. I'm used to being called such names. Perhaps your family would benefit from meeting me personally. I'll be gentle, I promise." "If you think it'll help Imogen see you differently." _Pell came out of the mental transaction to hear Morven consoling Imogen.

Orthos seemed to have calmed down with a Night Dragon lying in the fields. Even the animals were at peace with Shadow's presence. "Imogen, being a Dragonrider is a great honour. Regardless of its species. I'm sure Pell's Dragon is very nice. Isn't that right dear?" "Of course. Shadow wouldn't hurt a fly unless it posed a threat to my safety. Though she is quite nervous. Has been since I told her I wanted to come home for a visit. I almost forgot. This is for you mom." Morven took the offered package, opening it straight away. In her hands was a long box. The lightweight maple wood case held within it a beautiful necklace made of gold, fitted with the finest cut rubies and citrine gems a man could buy. "Pell…it's so beautiful. I can't accept this." "Mom, it's okay. I had it made especially for you. Think of it not just as a birthday present, but also my apology for not coming home sooner." "But your brother…" Pell balled his fists, eyebrows furrowing into a frown. "To hell what Adaro thinks. You're my mother and I want what's best for you. Where is he anyway?" "Likely on his way back from the nearest town. Since no traders come this way, Adaro takes our produce into town and sells them for us. Your father and I have to stay and work the farm. Imogen does what she can to look after us. We're not getting any younger. It'll anger your brother to learn you won't be staying." Pell heaved a sigh, not looking forward to facing his older brother. He was the reason Pell had stayed away for so long. Shadow sensed Pell's varying emotions, soothing him as best she could. "Well I don't care what he thinks. You're my family and nothing will change that."

Pell spent hours catching up with his family over some mulled wine. He also helped about the farm, asking for Shadow's assistance. She gladly obliged, hefting heavy logs and carrying baskets of produce varying from eggs to animal pelts. Imogen spent her time working in the stable, grooming the Shire horses that oft pulled the plough in place of the oxen. Shadow had kept a curious eye on Imogen. It had been a while since she'd seen such a pretty girl. But none of the previous ones were hiding giant orbs of flesh under shawls. This phenomenon was new to Shadow and so she snuck up on Imogen, keeping her large orange eyes looking gentle. Imogen was none the wiser to Shadow's presence, failing to notice the large black head resting on the floor beside her. That was until the bay coloured Shire freaked out. "Whoa easy boy! Whaaa!" Upon hearing Imogen screaming, Pell ran towards the stable with all his speed. He couldn't see anything wrong with the situation. Shadow wasn't doing anything wrong. But Pell did notice Shadow had an eye on Imogen's chest region. "What's wrong Imogen? Shadow probably just wanted to make sure you're alright. Shadow? Why are you staring at Imogen like that?" _"Master, what are those? I've never seen a person with them before." _Shadow indicated towards the area of her interest and Pell couldn't help but blush a little. _"Shadow are you being serious? All the girls we've met have breasts." "Breasts? What purpose do they serve?"_ Pell wasn't entirely sure he wanted to answer, turning Shadow's large head to face him directly. _"Shadow, that's not something us guys talk about to other girls. Why do you want to know?" "I'm curious. Are they…soft?" _

Now Pell was really freaking out. Shadow was acting out of character and it scared him. "Maybe you should just go and lie down Shadow." He said aloud for Imogen's benefit. "Go and soak up the sun. We'll be off soon." Imogen released the breath she'd been holding, her eyes showing the clear relief. "Sorry about that Imogen. Shadow meant no harm. She just wants to know more about you as a person." "It's just…she looks so scary." "You're not the only person I know who thinks that." "Why was she looking at my…my chest?" "I dunno. Maybe Shadow was actually looking at your face from a different angle. She's weird like that sometimes." Pell's lie seemed to calm Imogen more. He too felt relief until Shadow intruded his tranquil state of mind. _"Someone is coming Master. And their surface thoughts are grim. I think it could be your brother." "Shadow you need to hide. Adaro takes very badly to Night Dragons. I can't risk you getting hurt." "But what if he turns on you? From what I've heard, Adaro sees you as a traitor. A black sheep." "Adaro can think what he wants. Just please do not interfere if he starts a fight." "I'll obey on the condition that should your brother draw a blade I 'WILL' take action. Fear not, I shall only back him off. Attacking a human directly is not in my nature." _Pell's mind was put at ease by the reassuring tone of Shadow's voice. A wagon became visible in the distance being pulled by two strong, black Shire horses. Shadow took off gently and found shelter behind a space of trees, wanting to stay close to hear Pell if he called her. Imogen gripped Pell's arm tightly, knowing a fight was bound to break out.

As the wagon got closer, Pell identified the person steering it. His blood boiled beyond a healthy temperature as he stared at the green eyed blonde man holding the reins. A closer look revealed the roots of his hair were brown and one of his eyes was actually blue. Pell stood firm as the driver dismounted from the wagon, a steely look about his eyes. "So you finally came home. What's the matter Pell? Is the world too cruel for you to deal with?" "Shut up Adaro." "Aww did I hit a sore spot?" Pell disliked the mocking tone in Adaro's voice, his muscles all growing tense. He wasn't much shorter than Adaro, only by a few inches at the most. "I thought Dragons stayed beside their riders? There's no Dragon by your side Pell. Did it abandon you because it saw how weak you were? Or has the beast died of shame?" Shadow's anger reached Pell through their bond but he urged her to stay down. "What would you know Adaro? A person like you would never be chosen by a Dragon. My Dragon isn't beside me because I sent her somewhere safe. I knew that you'd try to hurt her. And if you launched an assault on me, she'd be very likely to stand between us. Think what you will of the Night Dragons. They're not evil like everyone thinks." "And how would you know this Pell? You're part of the Enclave aren't you? Twisted your mind have they?" "Shut up!" Imogen backed away, felling the strength of Pell's fury through the bunching muscles under her fingers. Orthos kept Morven back. It went without saying that the request Pell put to Shadow applied to him too. This was Pell's fight and nobody was to interfere. "You don't know anything! I'm on my way to becoming the leader of the Night Dragon Enclave and when I do, you'll see my point!"

Adaro stood unflinchingly, a smug smirk on his face. He knew how to vex Pell even after so long. Now he just had a few more sensitive spots. "You're wasting your breath Pell. The Night Dragon Enclave doesn't care about us. They'd rather see Dragonkind fall into anarchy. I'd heard the Great Quest succeeded. It was a surprise really. Especially since the last ones failed due to Night Dragons and their selfish desire for power. And now you're one of them. Their lust has afflicted you like a plague. The Pell I know wouldn't join such sadistic people." Shadow counted down in her head how many seconds it would be before Pell finally snapped. Orthos saw the sheer concentrated anger on Pell's face. He wanted to step in and stop his sons fighting but if he did, Pell would be seen as a weakling and a traitor. All he needed was one last little push. "I even heard a rumour that a Day Dragon and his rider sacrificed themselves to save the Oracle. And that the role was supposed to be filled by a Dawn Dragon and her rider. Rumours are she was quite a coward. How a Day Dragon could accept such a rider is beyond me. What's worse, the riders were nothing but kids." Adaro's words drove home in Pell's mind. He'd always wondered what happened to Nolita, the cowardly but brave rider of Firestorm. Now he finally knew, and the discovery shook him up badly. "Shut up! How dare you talk about Nolita like that?! You never even knew her!" Adaro took a pace back but he didn't falter for long, seeing tears building in Pell's eyes. "I don't believe this. You were chosen for the Great Quest?"

Pell flew into a flying rage at his brother, punching him square in the jaw when he began to laugh loudly. Shadow was even more enraged but she was forced to honour Pell's request. Adaro hit back, leaving a large bruise under Pell's right eye. The brothers fought for a few minutes, neither one gaining purchase on the upper hand. Pell was momentarily distracted by Shadow's mind wandering to the heavens. He looked up but saw nothing. Adaro used that window to land a low body blow on Pell, sending him to the floor in pain. "You can't honestly expect me to believe that the Oracle chose YOU to save it? A soft hearted weakling like you could never even dream of having the courage to save the leader of Dragonkind." Pell recovered enough to swing at Adaro but failed to land a strike. "Shut your mouth! Everything that happened to me and the other three riders was nothing like any normal person could imagine! We had to travel to an alternate world just to get the four Dragon Orbs. I thought that was all the Oracle needed to be rejuvenated. Shadow and I had a particularly rough time with the Dark Orb. You wouldn't have lasted a day with it in my shoes. It took the lives of innocent animals and people whilst sitting in my hand! Luring me with an irresistible force that wouldn't be denied! I almost lost every shred of my sanity getting that thing to the Oracle's cave in Orupee! I'm not the same boy you once bullied for caring about our little sister. Being with Shadow made me stronger. And we'll continue to grow together." "I've heard enough! I lost my baby brother the day that monster came along and took him away! You're nothing but a mirage to me!" Adaro finally crossed the line, drawing a short sword from his belt, lifting it high above his head.

An ear-splitting cry pierced the air and it didn't sound too friendly. Shadow came zooming over the trees, landing heavily between Pell and his brother. Her orange eyes burned into Adaro's soul, forcing him back out of fear. Shadow flashed her razor sharp teeth, snapping the jaws housing them closed several times to prove she would not stand for his violent actions. Fearing for his life, Adaro swung the sword at Shadow only to find the blade bounced off of her blackish purple scales. An angry growl reverberated from Shadow's throat at Adaro's futile attempt to protect himself. He raised the sword again but as it came down, Shadow gripped the length of steel in one of her claws, screaming in rage. Her breath alone forced Adaro backwards and onto his rear quarters. His body trembled beyond control as she stood at her full height. _"Are you alright Master?" "I'm fine Shadow. Stand down. I think he's got the point. Did you hear what he said about Nolita and Fire?" _Shadow turned to face Pell, sadness in her eyes. _"Yes. It's safe to assume that Kira and Elian were in the chamber when Firestorm and Nolita gave their lives. I wonder if her family knows that she did something so brave and noble, worthy of a Day Dragon rider."_ Pell shrugged physically and mentally. Shadow's softer side surfaced as she nuzzled Pell's chest with her snout to comfort him. Shadow was so busy calming her master that Adaro was able to take up arms again and took another swing at her. Just when it seemed Shadow turned around too late, an arrow prised the sword from Adaro's hand.

Neither of Pell's parents knew how to shoot a bow let alone how to make one. The shooter stood roughly one hundred paces away from Adaro's back. They were cloaked so Pell couldn't identify them. He felt a large presence at his back but when Pell turned around he saw nothing. Shadow on the other hand could see a distortion of the space Pell looked at, giving a small nod. Pell noticed this gesture, looking harder. He too could see the smudged outline of something. The person who had defended Shadow stepped forward, their bow raised. "Wound them and I shall see fit to remove your life." The voice was definitely female. Pell was certain he knew it from somewhere. 'I know that voice.' _"So you should. She's an old friend of yours Pell." _'It can't be…Kira?' Regardless of the long ranged weapon possessed by the girl, Adaro charged at her with a roar of rage. He was a few paces away when he was lifted off of the ground by something he couldn't see. "Put me down!" "Tut, tut, tut. So hasty. My Dragon will put you down on one condition." "Name it!" "Leave Pell and Shadow alone. The words he speaks are true. I should know." The stranger removed their hood and Pell could hardly believe his eyes. Dark skin, face paint and menacing brown eyes pointed to the identity of only one person Pell knew. "Kira?!" "It's been a while, Pell. You're probably wondering what I'm doing here. Fang sensed Shadow's anger as we were passing nearby. She likely felt us in the vicinity." Pell thought back to when Shadow had caused him to become distracted, allowing Adaro to knock him down. He watched as his brother stayed suspended in the air, flailing his arms wildly in a feeble attempt to be put down.

Pell couldn't say he wasn't happy to see Kira. In truth, he'd missed the way she would taunt him. But her arriving and disrupting the fight between him and Adaro aroused a new problem. "Now I've seen everything!" Adaro laughed despite his current predicament. "First Pell gets chosen to be a Dragonrider, then he claims to have been selected to save the Oracle and now he's being protected by a girl!" Adaro's rant irritated Kira to the point where she drew a second arrow, aiming it slightly away from his head and where she knew Fang was, loosing the projectile through the air. That served to silence Adaro. "Shut your mouth you worthless bag of bones! Pell was chosen for the Great Quest. Getting on with him was no picnic. Now I see why he was so hard to be around. Because you always saw delight in bullying him. Say what you will about Pell. You never got to see what we went through. My Dusk Dragon had to lose his eye for the Oracle. A Dawn Dragon lost an egg that failed to hatch before my eyes, forming an orb that gave Fang his eye back. And the rider you claimed to be a coward was the bravest of us all. Disrespect Nolita and her Dragon again and I will kill you. She was like a little sister to us." Kira's voice projected her anger at Adaro, staring coldly into his eyes. "It's true that Pell also thought of Nolita like you do. She had her faults. But in the end, it was Nolita's bravery that saved us all. So you'd better be grateful for the sacrifice she and Firestorm made." Adaro spoke no further words, turning tail and running for cover once Fang dropped him.

The Night and Dusk Dragons greeted each other with more affection than either Pell or Kira expected. Fang's neck circled around Shadow's and his arms embraced her. The noises both Dragons made were unthinkably soft. "Shadow, are you sure you're feeling alright today?" Shadow released her hold on Fang, gazing into Pell's eyes as if to question his worry. Kira also had some concern about the way Fang greeted Shadow. "Pell, has Shadow asked you any…unusual questions regarding a human of the same gender as she?" Pell blinked, thinking for a moment until heat rushed to his pale cheeks. Kira took that as his answer, unarming herself and stepping toward him. "We'll talk more later. Is Shadow hurt?" Pell shook his head. "No. Adaro's blade bounced right back off. But I felt each strike as if somebody pummelled me with a plank of rounded wood." Pell turned to his family, hoping they weren't too afraid of Kira and Fang since they appeared out of nowhere. The trio moved closer but at a slow pace. To pass the waiting time, Kira patted Fang on the neck, earning her a contented growl from the wise old Dusk Dragon. Shadow also wanted some attention, putting the tip of her snout in Pell's hand. He granted Shadow's wish mainly to prove to his family that she really was a gentle giant. Pell's family stopped some odd paces short of Shadow, gazing at her fearfully. "It's alright she's calm now. Shadow had no intent to harm Adaro in any way. She meant only to scare him." Orthos was the first to reach out to touch Shadow. Normally Pell wouldn't allow other people to touch his Dragon but his family had special privileges. Whatever idea Orthos had about the texture of Shadow's scales was proven wrong when his fingers brushed them.

They were hard but exceedingly smooth. Each scale was a tiny bit pointy but tucked in close to Shadow's body so he wasn't prodded. Morven slowly followed suit. She too was amazed at how smooth Shadow's scales were. Only Imogen remained and she was rooted to the spot. Pell took hold of Imogen's hand and gently guided her to Shadow's side. To put the girl at ease, Shadow turned her attention to the greyish blue lustre of Fang's scales. Since the Night Dragon hadn't been paying attention, she flinched a little in surprise. This in turn made Imogen even more frightened. Kira watched with curious brown eyes. Imogen was like Nolita in some ways. The girl was petrified of Shadow, so much that she had to be led to Shadow's side by the hand. Pell's gentleness was new to Kira. She'd never seen him be so kind. The words he spoke were soft like a summer breeze. 'If only he'd been like that with Nolita. But at least he protected her. Just like we'd asked him too.' _"So do I Kira. Pell has changed over the three season rotations we've been apart. You must tell him why we're really here Kira. I'm certain that Pell will be very proud of what he's been chosen for. True we have served our life's purpose but that doesn't mean the Oracle can't call on us." "You're right Fang. But it'll be better if he was sitting down first. No doubt it'll be a shock when we tell him how Nolita and Firestorm barrelled through the Night Dragons to save the Oracle." _Fang was in agreement, his eyes of silver observing the look of bewilderment on Imogen's face as she stroked Shadow's shoulder.

Although Kira was enjoying the family moment Pell shared with his parents and sister, she insisted that they go inside and have a talk. Fang and Shadow curled up beside the house, snuggled up together for warmth. Fang lay behind Shadow, one of his large wings covering her blackish purple body. Pell moved around the moderately sized kitchen making drinks for everyone. As he did so, Kira watched his every move. Her hunter nerves had been set off by Adaro so she was on high alert in case he came back. Imogen appeared to be nervous of Kira, likely due to the colour of her skin and the paint on her face. "Shadow tells me there's another reason you're here Kira. Not just to embarrass me in front of my brother. But you have my thanks for stepping in to defend Shadow." "It was by her asking that Fang and I came here. I was perfectly willing to carry on. I guess nobody told you about Nolita." "No. I was reinstated into the Night Dragon Enclave upon Segun's death. In a few years I'll be its new leader. Possibly." "Possibly?" "I'm not the only candidate but a few of the senior riders are in my favour." Pell set all the drinks in front of the respective drinker, sitting by Imogen with a cup of his own. "Nobody would've found me easily." "I guessed. You should know that it was Elian and Aurora's life's purpose to sacrifice themselves, not Nolita and Firestorm. She did it merely to prove that death held no fearful grip on her. Nolita and Firestorm are now as one inside the Oracle." "That must've shook Elian up pretty badly." "Yeah. Yes it did. I had to use all my strength to hold him back from jumping in after them. Despite being robbed of her reason to live, Ra was proud of Fire and Nolita." "We all should be. After all, she was quite the character."

Kira knew Pell meant Nolita's cowardice but he'd chosen to put it nicely to avoid being slugged. Fang invaded Kira's mind, insisting that she tell Pell of their newest mission. "The Great Quest might've ended Pell, but the Oracle has need of us again." Pell looked up from his cup, wondering what the Oracle could possibly want with them. "I was wondering the same thing when Fang told me the Oracle had been in touch. The details of the task put to us are scant but it must be very important if it requested us." "Does Elian know?" "I think so. Fang says he's not sure. We haven't seen Elian since we saved Dragonkind. So, care to introduce me to your family? I'm always eager to make new friends." Pell glared at Kira for her slightly mocking tone, but introduced his family each in turn. Kira nodded slightly in acknowledgement with each name given, making sure to remember them. "And you've met my foul mouthed brother Adaro. No doubt he'll hide until we're gone. Kira, I get the feeling you're withholding information about this task but I'm going to let it slide considering the Oracle has likely told you not to ruin the surprise." Kira gave a slight chuckle and that told Pell he wasn't wrong. Looking outside Pell saw the sun was getting ready to set on Areth. "Well we'd better set off soon. Night isn't far away now. I'd rather not stay too long. Wouldn't want to give Adaro the satisfaction." "Understood. We'll leave when you're ready Pell." Finishing his drink, Pell set about getting ready to go. No doubt Imogen was sad to see him leaving so soon.

By the time Pell was ready to go, the setting sun looked like it was balancing atop the trees to the west of the farm. Shadow and Fang received some attention before sprinting into their take-off runs. They were a fair distance apart to allow room for their large wings. Shadow departed from the ground first with one mighty downward sweep of her wings. Fang wasn't far behind her, catching up once he was properly airborne. _"Should we make this a moment they'll remember Pell? Fang has suggested that we all swoop over their heads at a safe distance." "Sounds good Shadow. Give Fang the all clear. We're going in."_ Shadow did as instructed whilst banking gently to the left. Fang turned right, flying parallel to Shadow upon exiting the turn. As expected, Orthos, Morven and Imogen ducked as the Dragons flew overhead but their panic was not necessary. They waved as Pell and Kira vanished into the horizon. Shadow could tell that leaving his family had caused Pell some pain but he was fighting it desperately since Kira was a Dragon away. He wouldn't show weakness in front of her. Kira had only seen Pell as a strong but stubborn leader. Balling his eyes out wouldn't do his reputation any favours. Both Dragons stayed in the air until the sun had all but disappeared. Fang located some woodland that would suffice as a suitable shelter for Pell and Kira. The riders made a plan of action and got to work. Pell was a little sore after his fight with Adaro but he ploughed on regardless. Kira made some torches and a campfire for some adequate lighting. Pell and Shadow gathered wood for the shelter whilst Fang kept his keen eyes open for danger. Building a place to sleep reminded Pell of the Great Quest and the times he butted heads with Kira.

Kira collected some large leaves to form the roof of the shelter she'd be sharing with Pell, thinking how much easier it would be to just sleep in the hollow formed by their curled up Dragons. But she wanted to test his survival skills. A lot had changed in three season rotations. Kira had become an excellent hunter and combined with Fang's camouflage she never went hungry. Pell hadn't managed too badly but he was currently nursing the bruise on his gut, courtesy of Adaro's unforgiving fist. Kira abandoned her task of making a divider to inspect the wound. Pell flinched at Kira's cold touch, glaring at her. "It's nothing too serious." "Really? If it wasn't, you'd still be hauling wood Pell. The bruising looks deep. I never got to ask what riled your brother up." "Adaro has always been a swine. And he will be until he breathes his last. Now if you don't mind…" Pell moved to stand up but Kira pushed him back to the ground. "Sit down. The shelter is almost done. You can move then." "I can't just sit here and let you do everything." "Pell, you did your job perfectly fine. Fang has declared the area safe for now. We'll leave early in the morning." "Do I even get a say in this?" "No now shut up and rest." Pell had to admit, Kira was acting very strange. But then she'd had three season rotations to grow up. In the dim light, Pell couldn't see her figure very clearly but Kira was definitely taller. Probably no more than a few inches shorter than he was. Pell reprimanded himself for being remotely interested in Kira's physique, slowly lying onto his back.

As planned, Pell woke up early the next morning no thanks to Shadow yelling at him in his mind. She was his personal wake up call each day if he ever travelled away from the Night Dragon Enclave. Pell shifted the leaf door aside only to have sunlight hit him right in the face. Looking around, Pell couldn't see Kira so he figured she was still sleeping. Now that Kira was a grown woman, Pell felt a tad nervous of stepping into her side of the shelter. _"Shadow, could you ask Fang to wake Kira? I don't feel comfortable about invading her privacy." "My, my Pell how unlike you. Normally you'd go into a girls' room regardless of her age." _Shadow's tone was teasing and Pell didn't respond well. He did the exact opposite of what he originally wanted to and shook Kira's shoulder. If he'd been a little less hasty, Pell might've noticed that Kira had a hand under her makeshift pillow. Sadly he found out the hard way when she pressed a knife to his throat, malice in her tired eyes. "What do you want?" She spat almost too venomously for Pell's liking. "It's morning. I thought you'd already be awake Kira. Might I ask what you plan on doing with the knife that is currently pressed to my gullet?" Kira lowered the blade in question, giving Pell and even angrier face that told him to get out and he did so gladly. Shadow's lips were curled into a toothy grin and she growled in a way that made it sound like laughter. _"Shut up Shadow. Perhaps if you didn't taunt me I might not have come so close to being killed." "You took my comment the wrong way so it's your fault. Fang would've been more than happy to stick his nose into the shelter and wake Kira. She's used to him waking her." "Then that's what we'll do next time."_

Kira didn't keep Pell waiting too long, emerging from the shelter ready for the day. Now that it was much lighter Pell could see how much Kira had changed physically. Plus she was no longer wearing a full body cloak. Pell was so used to seeing girls in tunics and waistcoats that Kira's attire startled him. She wore what looked like a low cut top that showed her cleavage, stopping at the bottom of her ribs. The garment appeared to be made of grey cloth or animal pelt given the traces of fur. On Kira's lower half she wore tight trousers apparently made out of leather with a cloth lining. Like most leather clothing they were a tan brown in colour that contrasted well with Kira's dark brown flesh. Kira stretched gladly, her brown eyes closed as she pulled a face. Pell was given a good view of Kira's breasts at that point. He hadn't cared much to look at them when they were younger. After all, Pell had no wish to fall in love back then. Now however Pell found crude thoughts circling in his mind as he observed the mounds of flesh being accentuated when Kira leaned backwards, her spine giving out a few audible cracks. Pell couldn't rip his eyes away fast enough and Kira caught him looking at her. Pell's head whipped to the side upon Kira's hand making contact with his cheek. "Ouch." "Pervert." "I never said I was interested." Pell's remark earned him a second slap across his other cheek, leaving another red mark behind. "Don't make me hurt you Pell. You'll be wise to stay quiet if you value your manhood." Pell wasn't willing to call Kira's bluff, stepping over to the nearby stream.

After a breakfast of herb roasted fish, Pell and Kira mounted their Dragons to begin the long arduous journey to the mountains of Orupee where the Oracle awaited them. The sea they crossed had little in the way of landmass for the Dragons to rest on. Shadow ploughed on tirelessly as did Fang. Kira would glance at Pell every now and again to see how he was holding up. His face showed no emotion but she could just imagine he was torn inside. _"How is Pell holding Fang? I can't tell from here. If he's in emotional pain then Pell's very good at hiding it." _Fang was silent for a minute or two, probably conversing with Shadow. _"Pell is fine. Shadow has assured me that he'll come around. How about you Kira? You've been off all morning." "I don't know what you're talking about Fang. I'm just a bit annoyed with how Pell looked at me this morning. I felt like he was preying on me." _Fang gave a snort of amusement that earned him a slap on the neck. _"You've both changed so much over the seasons, Kira. Pell is more handsome than he used to be. And you've blossomed into a fine young woman. No doubt Pell was a little surprised to see how beautiful you have become." _The idea of Pell being attracted to her sickened Kira to her stomach. Fang had a point about the Isaan boy's good looks but he repulsed her in general. Still there was a possibility that Pell might have some kind of feelings for her. They'd learned to get along just before the world was saved. Kira pushed the thought to one side, focusing on getting to Orupee. During the mental conversation between Fang and Kira, Pell glanced in their direction. He couldn't help but wonder what they might be talking about. 'It's none of my business. Just stay focused.'

It took a couple of days of hard flying but Pell and Kira eventually reached Orupee. Even after so long, Kira located the first campsite she, Pell, Elian and Nolita had camped at when their mission began. It sure brought back memories. _"Fang, tell Shadow we'll rest here for tonight. It'll be dark soon and I don't fancy our chances of flying in turbulent air during nightfall." "Very well Kira. I'm sure Pell will understand. We've been flying for two days with few breaks. Shadow must be shattered. But she's much stronger than she used to be." _There was a hint of pride in Fang's voice as he spoke of Shadow. But he was right. The Night Dragon had gained a lot of power since they last saw her. Fang flew downward in a slight circle, following Shadow's lead. Both Dragons touched down soundlessly on the cold grass and allowed their riders to dismount and get the blood circulating through their stiff joints. There were still remnants of the last shelter between the trees, calling more of Kira's memories forwards. "Brings back memories doesn't it? Back when we barely got along with each other." Kira flinched, turning to face Pell. She hadn't heard him approaching. "Don't sneak up on me like that. But you're right Pell. It does remind me of the Great Quest. Even though she's gone, I can still see Nolita by the stream washing her hands. To us it was silly but to Nolita, it was a way of coping with everything." "Yeah. Everybody has their quirks, Kira. We should set up camp." "Actually Pell, I'd rather sleep with Fang tonight. I'll feel safer." "No problem."

Pell was kept awake by his own memories in the dark of night. He'd relit the fire to keep warm, gazing into the dancing embers. Looking to the stream, a memory began to play. It had been their first night together when the Dragon Hunters tried to ambush them. Nolita had been the one to warn them of the dangers through Firestorm. One Hunter had piqued Pell's curiosity. The leader was peculiar with his mismatched eyes and bizarre aura. 'Kasau I think his name was. Ra said the man was a joining and that when he was killed by Shadow, the Demon possessed another Hunter. Come to think of it, I wonder how those guys are doing since we obtained the Dusk Dragon Orb. Probably still fearing for their lives.' Movement behind him brought Pell out of his musings. Kira had shuffled in the hollow made by Fang. The Dusk Dragon however had his eyes on Pell but not in a menacing way. Rather he was curious as to why Pell wasn't sleeping. "Stop staring at me. I don't like it." Fang lifted his head high on his neck and looked around, sniffing the air. Pell looked around too, thinking that danger might be lurking nearby. Finding nothing, Pell relaxed again, staring back into the fire. For some reason Pell looked up to the stars as they twinkled gently in the night sky. He wondered if Nolita and Firestorm were up there watching as he Elian and Kira continued on with their lives. _"You should rest, Pell. There's only a few hours of night left." "Okay Shadow. Sorry if I made you worry." "No it's okay. To be honest I've not gotten much sleep either. A shiver keeps running down my spine. The event that took place here scarred the land. Come, I'll keep you warm." _Pell stood up and brushed the dusty dirt from his trousers before walking over to Shadow.

Birdsong woke Kira when morning rolled around. She pushed herself up from Fang's side and moved his wing to let the sun shine into the hollow he'd made to shield her. Fang was already awake, his attention on Pell and Shadow. "What's up Fang?" Kira got her answer by looking in the same direction. Pell was lying between Shadow's claws with only some leaves protecting him from the floor. Looking closer, Kira noticed that Shadow had one claw gently over Pell's lower body whilst her head shielded his torso. It was also being held in Pell's arms. Shadow's foreleg served to cushion Pell's head, allowing him to nuzzle her cheek if he wanted. _"Adorable aren't they Kira? It's an interesting way to sleep if you ask me." _Kira hadn't expected Fang to say something, flinching a little. _"Yes I suppose it is. But I guess it's comfortable for them." "Maybe we should give it a go. Sleeping against my side hurts your neck. Should I wake Shadow?" "No. Let them sleep. Pell was up late last night. I felt you staring at him in my sleep. Plus it gives me time to bathe in peace." _Kira felt an air of excitement about her Dragon, being quick to scold him. _"Fang I forbid you to look at me with no clothes on." "I'm sorry Kira. If it makes you fell any more cosy, I can shield you with my camouflage. Don't worry I won't look." _Kira sighed in defeat, patting Fang on the neck to know she agreed. He followed Kira to the waters' edge where she stripped, using his camouflage to shield her from anybody who might pass by. With her clothes off, Kira stepped into the cold water, wading into the deeper flowing liquid.

Kira didn't bathe for long. She was done within roughly five minutes. Fang stuck by Kira's side as she dressed, using his wing to shield her whilst he glanced towards Pell and Shadow. They were both still sleeping. Fang's attention was torn from them by a call to the east. The voice sounded familiar but different. _"We have company, Kira. And it knows us." _This news made Kira panic. Shadow woke up slowly from her slumber when a large cloud of dust was kicked up. Two heavy objects landed within the unsettled dirt. Kira ducked behind Fang's wing until it died down, revealing two Dragons. One was a marvellous gold and the other a deep cornflower blue. The rider of the Dawn Dragon jumped excitedly from their saddle, clearly male. "Kira! I found you!" 'Elian?' The voice's owner was indeed Elian. He was taller with slightly longer hair and in need of a shave. Elian was so happy to see Kira he failed to notice that only her head was visible. Fang suddenly dropped his camouflage and snarled at Elian, stopping the Racafian boy dead in his tracks. "There you are Fang." Elian stepped back when Fang kept up his angry front. It was then he noticed Kira's shoulders were bare. "Oh good grief! Shame on me!" "Naïve as usual, aren't you Elian?" "Sorry Kira, I didn't know. I'll just go and stand by Ra." _"Or you could wake Pell. I'm mildly surprised that you failed to notice him and Shadow cosied up over there." _Elian followed the jerk of Ra's head, a huge smile stretching across his face. Shadow woke up after a mental swap with Ra, lifting her huge head with a yawn of content, ending the exhalation with a slight growl. That gave Elian the perfect window to wake Pell as he slumbered undisturbed. _"Let him have it Elian."_

Kira finished dressing in time to see Elian pouncing on Pell, waking the Night Dragon rider right away. Pell's arms and legs flailed around under Elian's weight. The sight was hilarious and even Shadow found herself amused. "Get off of me you hooligan!" Since Kira was decent, Fang lent a claw, gently taking hold of Elian's tunic and pulled him away from an angry Pell. Seeing his assailant calmed Pell somewhat. "Elian you prat! Whatever happened to just shaking a guys' shoulder to wake him up?!" "Sorry Pell I just couldn't resist it. You look tired." "Tell me something I don't know Elian." "Hang on a minute. Why are you travelling with Kira? I thought you hated each other?" "Butt your nose out Elian." Kira stepped in before Elian got himself hurt, placing a hand on his shoulder. Elian turned around with a smile until he just happened to look down towards Kira's chest. 'That does it!' SLAP! "Ow! Kira what was that for?!" "You know exactly what that was for. Eyes on the face and no lower. Do I make myself clear Elian?" Elian nodded sheepishly, rubbing his reddened cheek. "Good. How did you find us?" "It was easy. We rested up not far away from here and Ra was able to contact Fang. Me and Ra had another task to do before we see the Oracle." Kira raised an eyebrow in question until somebody else cleared their throat. Kira turned in the direction the sound came from, her eyes finding the Day Dragon beside Ra. It appeared to be male with a female rider. The girl was no older than Kira with long ashen brown hair and cold grey eyes.

* * *

And there you have it folks. Pell, Kira and Elian have been reunited, but for how long? What does the Oracle want?

Read on to find out more.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two. Hope you all liked the first chappie.

Possible Pell/Kira pairing in the future.

* * *

2

2013

The Day Dragon set his body down, allowing the girl riding him to dismount. Kira didn't like the look of this new rider, sizing her to be the exact same height as Elian. The Dragon she rode was taller than Firestorm and more muscular. Elian stepped between the girls, knowing exactly what was going through Kira's mind. "Kira, this is Thrace and Flamesaber. The Oracle asked me to find them to help with our new task. Thrace, this is Kira and Pell." "Really? These are the two riders who helped you complete the Great Quest? Don't make me laugh." Thrace's attitude immediately set Pell off but luckily for her Shadow restrained him. Kira was just as angry but she controlled her rage with balled fists. "Come on Thrace. Don't be so harsh. I went through a lot with these guys." "Wasn't there a fourth member? I see no Day Dragon here." Elian swallowed thickly, trying not to choke when he answered. "You'll find out soon enough Thrace. For now Pell needs to wake up and have some breakfast. I'm guessing Kira hasn't eaten either." The Racafian tribeswoman shook her head to say no, stirring up the fire. "Then that settles it." "You haven't eaten Elian?" "No I was too excited to see you again Kira. Pell too of course. Though it shocked me to learn you're actually getting along with each other." Both Pell and Kira stuck their noses in the air and turned away from the other. Elian smiled at their behaviour, grabbing his bag from Ra's back. Thrace didn't care to join the reunited trio, going for a walk with her Dragon.

Nothing really interesting happened during breakfast. Pell and Kira completely ignored each other which did not surprise Elian. Thrace hadn't been hard to find when it was time to set off for the Oracle's cave. Fang led the way, mainly to keep Kira away from Thrace and Flamesaber. The Orupee Mountains greeted the quartet with a blast of wind that almost knocked the Dragons off course but they ploughed on ahead. Fang had the decency to warn Kira before they entered the strong down draft, giving her time to prepare. Elian and Pell received similar warnings but Thrace didn't seem to care and neither did her Dragon. One by one they landed in the cave mouth. All the riders dismounted and walked beside their Dragons toward the sentry post. As always, the Oracle's Guardians were doing their duties loyally. "Halt. Who goes there?" Kira stepped forward, her eyes fierce. "We were summoned by the Oracle. It has a special task for us to perform." Both guardians nodded their approval, allowing the young riders passage into the Oracle's Chamber. Kira, Pell and Elian remembered the first time they walked down the lamp lit ramp. "Feels like it was only yesterday that we were last walking to our destiny doesn't it?" Pell nodded a little but Kira remained silent. "Kira?" "Not now Elian. I don't really feel like talking about it." The Dawn Dragon rider understood, holding his silence. Taking a glance back, Kira saw Nolita and Firestorm in Thrace and Flamesaber's place. She closed her eyes and shook the memory away. 'We'll see her soon enough.'

The Oracle's Cave seemed a little darker than the last time Elian and Kira had been there. The room brightened up as a blue mist writhed up from the gaping hole in the floor. Anxiety welled up in three stomachs and Thrace's wasn't one of them. Pell almost stumbled back at the slight feminine hint in the Oracle's voice when the ghostly figure spoke. _"Ye have come back. Thank ye. It's been awfully lonely in this dark pit." _The look in Pell's eyes was priceless. Shadow had a similar emotion painted on her face but to the Night Dragon, the Oracle's voice was masculine and very familiar. For Pell, it was more feminine with every word. Thrace and Flamesaber were unaffected. _"It has been a long time, Pell. Rider of Whispering Shadow. Claimer of the Dark Orb of Death. Does thou not recognise me?" _"N-no. It can't possibly be…Nolita?" _"Surprise, Pell. Shadow will be hearing Fire's voice not mine." "Did it hurt? When you died?" "No. With the speed Fire and I were falling at, we died on impact with the ground. Or perhaps our physical forms passed into a different dimension." _Pell looked at his former comrades to see they were fighting back tears. Pell didn't realise he was crying until Shadow wiped a tear away with her sharp claw. 'Curse it.' _"Crying isn't a weakness Pell. Remember that. Sometimes it's a sign of strength." "You're right Nolita. Or should I be calling you Oracle now?" "I don't mind either way." _This admission made Pell smile. He soon had to ask, aloud for the sake of everyone. "Why are we here? I wasn't given the full details." The Oracle sighed, gazing over the Dragons and their riders. _"Ye are to deliver a statue to North Cemaria. To the village where Nolita grew up. The statue is a monument to commemorate the bravery she and her Dragon portrayed." _The words echoed in Pell's mind until he understood what was to be done.

With the mission given to them, the Dragons and their riders exited the Oracle's cave and headed toward the exit. The Oracle had given them their first destination. There was a city in North Cemaria that had been tasked with erecting the monument, ensuring that it could be moved to the village Nolita had called home. Ellesmere was the city's name. Elian remembered it from his travels, filling the others in once they arrived back at camp. "Okay Elian, you're the man in the know. How do we get to Ellesmere quickly?" Thrace seemed to be taking charge and neither Pell nor Kira liked it much. Elian being who he was, didn't really notice. "Well Thrace." Elian began, swirling the warm liquid in his cup. "The absolute fastest way to get there, much to the dismay of Pell and Kira, is through one of Ra's gateways." The faces of the stated comrades visibly paled. Thrace couldn't see what all the fuss was about. "What kind of gateway?" "It's kind of hard to explain but Ra has a special ability that allows her to go to an alternate world to ours called Earth. The last time we went there, the world was at war. I almost got killed by what they call a bomb or projectile explosive." Thrace relayed this information to her Dragon and he gave a snort of disapproval. "Saber says that until he sees this other world, he refuses to believe it exists. The same goes for myself." Elian suddenly turned serious. "You'll see alright. But don't say we didn't warn you about the dangers."

After the briefing, it was decided that the group would fly towards the Cemarian continent until nightfall. Then they'd wait for dawn to arrive when Ra could open the portal. The flight east had little in the way of activity. Thrace seemed to have no interest in making friends with the legendary class riders she flew beside. There had been a moment at camp when Kira had to be restrained because Thrace said something unkind about Nolita and Firestorm. Even the Dragons had turned hostile at her words. Elian had been the mediator despite his own feelings of rage towards Thrace. Night came quickly so a miniature camp was set up to serve the travellers until daybreak. Pell and Shadow took first watch. The area in which they'd landed was known to be the home of vicious monsters. Worse still the nastiest creatures came out at night. A howl made Pell snap his head in various directions until he saw a glint of what appeared to be an eye. _"Shadow? What is that thing out there?" "I can't be sure Master. It's a species of wolf I think. But there's more than one. We're surrounded. I've informed Fang, Ra and Saber of the danger." "I bet Saber called us cowards?" _Pell felt Shadow mentally shake her head. _"No Pell. He didn't say anything. Ra says he's rather overconfident about his fighting skills. If Saber does think we're chicken, he'll be proven wrong very soon. They're closing in. Kira and Fang have taken to the sky. Fang tells me that Kira is an excellent aerial sniper." _A yowl of pain ripped through the connection, forcing Pell to face the direction it came from. Not long after the first, a second wolf went down and apparently neither of them got back up. Kira's sniping urged the remaining stalkers to move in for a quick kill. _"Pell get on my back quickly! They're coming! Hurry Pell!" _

The urgency conveyed through the bond startled Pell and he soon found himself sprinting towards Shadow. His hands found the hand straps of the saddle just as sharp teeth bore into Pell's right leg. "AAARRRGHHHH!" "Pell?!" Shadow screamed in sympathetic pain for her master. The beast was dislodged by an arrow through the eyes. With his leg now free, Pell hauled himself completely into the saddle. Shadow ignored the pain to stand tall and scream even louder, hoping to frighten the pack off. A burst of orange signalled a jet of fire from Saber's direction. _"Are the others alright?!" "Yes. What about you? You're hurt badly." _Pell couldn't help but feel guilty at how sad and in pain his Dragon sounded. _"I'll be fine Shadow. Just concentrate on getting rid of these beasts." _Another roar split the air with a fresh spread of fire. Together with Kira, Saber was able to catch all the mysterious enemies. Shadow moved closer to the fire so Elian could get a look at Pell's wound. The wolf had almost torn a chunk out of Pell's leg. In fact, if Kira hadn't killed the beast, Pell would be a calf short. "OW!" "Sorry Pell. What the hell are those things?!" Kira emerged from the darkness, no good showing on her face. "Wargs, Elian. Poisonous brutes. How bad was he bitten?" "Almost lost a calf." "If this isn't healed quickly Pell will die. The Warg's poison is spreading as we speak." _"Saber refuses to cooperate Kira." "Selfish son of a…" "Calm down. We'll just have to find a willing Day Dragon." "But that could take days Fang! Pell won't live that long!"_

Kira felt utterly hopeless as she watched Elian tearing a length of his shawl to tie around Pell's leg in hopes to slow the poison down. He then ran to the bushes nearby with a bowl and plucked some plants from the ground. "Kira, fetch some water quickly. The least I can do is try to slow the Warg venom down to a crawl." Kira spared a glance towards Pell before sprinting towards the water. Elian stripped the plants of their leaves. From his saddlebag, Elian withdrew a pestle and mortar alongside some bandages. Thrace examined the symptoms Pell showed. He was sweating badly and almost writhing in pain. The veins in Pell's neck were visible, struggling to cope with the toxic assailant. Kira returned quickly with some clean water, giving it straight to Elian. "What are those Elian?" "These berries are called Warg's Bane. And for good reason. The beasts will nary tread near them without reason. Try and get Pell to eat some whilst I prepare the Mythrildate. Both are good for stopping poison. But since the Warg held Pell for a long time, there's more poison than either of these remedies can handle." Elian turned to Ra, hoping for some reassurance. _"Why won't Thrace help us Ra?" "Thrace and Saber believe that Day Dragons cannot heal the rider of a Night Dragon. And besides, I highly doubt that Saber is even remotely moved by Pell's pain. You'd best gather plenty of those herbs Elian. We'll need to find a friendlier Day Dragon to help us. The best place to go would be the Day Dragon Enclave in North Racafi. Cauterizing the wound might help." "Pell isn't going to like that Ra." _Said Dragon remained quiet, probably informing Shadow of the plan.

Whilst Elian prepared the herbs, Kira did her best to support Pell through the pain. Fang played a part in keeping Shadow calm. No doubt she felt every ounce of her riders' agony. She would whimper occasionally but overall Shadow was controlling herself well. It had been a struggle to get Pell to eat the berries Elian had picked. He had problems swallowing the smallish dark red fruits. He was put off even more by their ridiculously sour taste. Once Pell had ingested the berries, Kira held him close, hoping the embrace would offer the Night Dragon rider some comfort. It felt like an eternity had passed by the time Elian finished making the Mythrildate into a poultice. "Kira, try and hold Pell a bit tighter if you can. This is going to refresh the pain but it'll help ease it and lessen the poison's potency." Kira had no time to question Elian as he spread the mushed up leaves onto Pell's leg, over the deep bite wounds. It took every ounce of Pell's self control not to cry out in agony and draw in more predators. His face twisted in pain, making Kira feel even guiltier. With the poultice used up, Elian cleansed his knife in the fire. Just one look of Elian's actions made Pell squirm a lot more, trying to prise himself free from Kira's grip. She too was concerned. "Elian what are you doing?!" "Searing the wound shut. It'll keep out infection until we can find a healer. Pell, I'm sorry but this has to be done." Kira struggled to hold Pell still so Ra helped by holding his leg securely but gently at the same time. When the red hot blade touched Pell's leg he cried out in sheer pain alongside Shadow. Neither of them could hold it back any longer.

Elian apologised further whilst wrapping the clean bandages around Pell's calf once the seared flesh was cooled. Shadow found it hard to keep still, her rear right leg twitching in sympathy for Pell's right calf. "This is the best I can do Pell. I'm sorry it isn't much." "No. It's alright Elian. The pain has dulled some. Thank you." Pell's breathing was rugged, but considering the ordeal he'd just been through it was an understandable pace. Looking to the horizon, Elian felt the sun rising. "It's almost sunrise. Get ready to leave. Pell, will you be okay flying with me and Ra?" The rider in question limped to Shadow's side and hauled himself into the saddle. "Okay if you're sure. Thrace, you'll fall in behind Shadow whilst I follow after Fang and Kira with Ra. The gateway will close when Ra passes through it. It'll likely be dark on the other side so try and stick together. I'm not entirely sure how far Shadow will be able to fly in Pell's condition." Thrace and Kira mounted their Dragons and stepped into formation. Elian and Ra brought up the rear. Ra gave Shadow the signal to take off, focusing the rest of her energy on forming the gateway in front of the ailing Night Dragon. Pell took a deep breath upon laying eyes on the swirling two-dimensional mass before him. A feeling of weightlessness washed over Pell as Shadow plummeted into the grey nothingness. Looking over his shoulder, Pell identified Thrace. She didn't seem bothered by the vortex and its effects. The sky in which the Dragons emerged was deathly dark. For a brief moment Pell thought the pain had completely subsided until a renewed wave pulsed through his veins. "AAARRRRGHHH!" "Pell!"

Shadow felt Pell's pain, spiralling towards the ground. She managed to pitch out of the dive at a fingernail's distance from the field but Pell had lost most of his strength, his grip on the saddle fading and so he fell from Shadow's back. _"Pell!" "Shadow!" _A sharp cry informed the others that something was wrong. Ra banked to her left to try and find out what had happened. _"Can you see anything Ra?!" "No! It's too dark! Shadow isn't responding to any of my calls! She's gone mad trying to find Pell." "She lost him?!" "I'd wager Pell lost a great deal of strength whilst she took a nosedive. That fool should've rode with us." _Pell however had rolled a few times after colliding with the ground. Looking towards the sky he could see no sign of Shadow. In fact, he could feel her getting further away as their bond weakened. _"Shadow! I'm back here! Shadow!" _A blood curdling scream in the distance heralded more bad news given the new shock of pain that assaulted Pell. Shadow had likely crashed and hurt herself. _"SHADOW!" _Pell tried with all his might to pull himself along what felt like grass but he had little energy left to even stay awake. Human voices grew closer to Pell. Streams of light told him all he needed to know. Darkness was pulling Pell into its arms by the time he was discovered. 'Shadow. Please, come back. Sha…dow.' The people surrounding Pell watched as he gave in to exhaustion, head falling softly onto his arms. Ra grew concerned and her voice portrayed it. _"Pell has been found by the humans that live here." "What are they gonna do?!" "I can't be certain. But they don't seem to be a threat. We must find shelter." _

Morning wasn't far away. Elian hadn't gotten any sleep. Kira had also stayed awake. Thrace was the only one who slept without a care. Fang had gone to search for Pell and Shadow the very second the sun broke into view. Ra stayed behind with Elian and Kira. Saber appeared not to care. His new surroundings bothered him. Not long after losing Pell and Shadow, Ra found a warehouse large enough to house all four Dragons. It looked abandoned by all accounts. The roof was in need of repair but four huge sheets of metal served as adequate protection from rain. Fang came back with nothing good to report. He'd seen a startling difference in the buildings nearby. The wheeled wagons that moved on their own were also nothing like the ones they'd seen before. _"What did Fang say, Ra?" "He's a little scared. This world has changed drastically since our last visit. Several decades have passed here compared to the three summers in our world." _Fang had relayed his discovery to Kira, causing her some measure of concern. She confused Elian by dressing in her darkest clothes. "Kira where are you going?" "To investigate. If the people who discovered Pell knew he was injured, they'd take him somewhere safe to be treated. As for Shadow, she's in more trouble than Pell. There has to be some way to find out where they are. Don't worry I'll be fine." Elian was allowed no time to protest. Kira left the warehouse and made a beeline for the nearest alleyway. Fang shared Elian's concern but he couldn't go after Kira. The Racafian tribeswoman surveyed the busy morning streets, being careful not to be spotted by anybody. 'Damn it's packed here. If I thought Harkesis was bad.'

Kira pushed her thoughts aside and vanished into the sea of people. Finding another alley, she blended into the darkness. Kira's hunter instincts told her somebody was watching but the crowd allowed her no insight as to whom. As if by a miracle, a newspaper landed at Kira's feet. On the front cover was a picture of somebody in a bed, strapped to various weird contraptions. Kira identified the person as Pell. He looked terrible. 'So I was right. But this writing is unfamiliar to me. Not that I could read to begin with. For now, Elian needs to see this. I keep getting the feeling that I'm being watched. It's probably just this suave of people.' Little that Kira knew, a boy and girl were observing her every step. Curious, they carefully followed Kira to the warehouse. "Maybe we shouldn't have come here Vashyron. She looked dangerous." The boy grinned in apprehension, giving his companion a reassuring hug. "Relax Karin. She seems friendly enough. Besides, she's dressed weirdly. Just like the guy that was found last night. Come on. But keep quiet." The girl named Karin gave a meek nod, clinging to the brown skinned arm of Vashyron. He was a lighter shade of brown to Kira with long dark brown hair and grass green eyes. Karin was white with extremely long chestnut brown hair and sea blue eyes. Inside the warehouse, Fang sensed people coming, urging Kira to be on high alert. "Kira were you followed?" "That's hardly possible. I stayed hidden. If somebody did spot me they've got a fabulous eye for detail. Stay back. I'll give our guests a little welcome gift." Kira unsheathed a small knife from her belt and stood at the ready.

Vashyron stopped walking just shy of the door leaving Karin to wonder why. His skin crawled with nerves. Something was wrong, he could feel it. Vashyron's green eyes caught a glimpse of Kira's cloak and he smirked. "If you think I'm that much of an idiot, you're sorely mistaken sweetheart. Why don't you come out and say hello in a less violent fashion?" Kira scolded herself for being spotted but she could turn this mishap to her advantage. These two people would know where Pell was being held. Kira slowly peered out from her hiding place, eyes full of malice. Elian wasn't far behind Kira, sword drawn. Despite having no need for the Dragon horn blade, Elian had kept it close. Kira noticed by Elian's stance that he'd been trained to use the sword better. "Come on now don't be shy. We won't bite." Vashyron wished he hadn't been so gentle about his approach when Elian came flying around the corner, swinging his sword rather violently. "Hey now there's no need for violence. Calm down pal." Thanks to Ra, Elian understood what Vashyron was saying, stepping back to stand at Kira's side. However he did not relax enough to let Vashyron closer than the tip of his sword. "That's a pretty nifty sword you have there. What's it made out of? Ebony? No that's not right. Most blades are made out of metal." Elian began to grow tired of Vashyron's mumbling, forcing him back a few steps. "Okay I get the point. Pardon the pun. But I'll have you know this is our secret little place. Tell us why you're here and we'll consider sharing it with you." Elian threw the paper in front of Vashyron and pointed at the picture.

The look of sheer determination on Elian's face told Vashyron he wasn't to be messed with. "Yeah I recognise this kid. He's all over the morning tabloids. You know him?" Elian nodded, keeping Kira at a safe distance behind him. "You can relax chum. If you want to go see him I'll gladly show you to the hospital myself. I'm Vashyron." Elian flinched back a little as Vashyron extended a hand to him. "You sure are jumpy. I mean you no harm. It wasn't easy to spot your friend here trying to keep hidden. Come on; put that sword down before somebody gets hurt." Elian was still unsure, turning mentally to Ra for help. _"Is he sincere?" "Yes Elian. This boy is actually quite frightened of you. Put the sword down. He speaks the truth." _With Ra's approval, Elian lowered his weapon but kept it drawn. He then accepted Vashyron's offer to shake hands. "That's more like it. So how about you introduce yourself? We won't tell anybody who doesn't need to know." _"Go ahead Elian. I'll translate your words as best I can. He speaks the same language as Jack." _Elian gave a mental nod, looking Vashyron in the eye. "My name is Elian and this is Kira. There's a third person with us but she is of no importance. We just want to find our friend and get out of here." Vashyron couldn't quite place Elian's accent, running nationalities through his head. "So where are you from Elian? Your accent is rather…peculiar." "What do you mean?" "I meant no offence. I just can't quite determine whether you're Australian or Canadian." Elian's eye twitched in annoyance and through that he spoke without thinking. "I'm neither of the above. I'm Racafian."

Elian realised too late, receiving two slaps. One from Kira across the face and a second mental one from Ra. Vashyron cocked his head to the side, feeling more confused. "Racafian? So that would mean you're from a place called Racafi, right?" "How'd you?" "Simple. The country you stand in is America. That makes both of us American." 'That would explain the twang. Jack never had one.' "And Kira? Is she Racafian too?" "I've already told you far too much out of irritation. If we don't hurry our friend will die." "What do you mean?" "He was bitten by a poisonous creature that only we can find a cure for." Vashyron ran a hand gently through his hair, taking note that there was no place by the name of Racafi on the world map. "Listen Elian. I've already summarised that you're not from this world. And you seem desperate to stop us going into that warehouse for a reason. What's in there?" "None of your business, other worlder." Elian raised his sword and Vashyron took a step back. Since Karin hadn't said anything, she stepped forward. Elian lowered his blade, knowing it was discourteous to point a sword at a woman. "Elian, we just want to help you." "Who are you?" "I'm Karin. Vashyron might sound harsh but he really wants to help you and your friends. We're not your enemies Elian." Looking to Kira, Elian knew she was convinced. He heaved a sigh and sheathed the sword. "Alright but on one condition. You're not to tell anybody what we're about to show you. It's bad enough Pell got discovered." Elian made sure to warn Ra before leading Vashyron and Karin into the warehouse. Thrace bolted onto her feet and drew a knife. Saber also took a defensive stance.

Karin and Vashyron looked around the warehouse in awe. First they saw Saber, then Fang's dusky scales and lastly Ra's marvellous gold sheen. Elian and Kira stood by their respective Dragons proudly. "Great Gods. Are you seeing this Karin?" "Pinch me." Kira stepped forwards with Fang at her back, a look of seriousness on her face. "There'll be no need." Vashyron was even more confused by Kira's accent. "Okay this is beyond crazy. First I'm talking to somebody from another world, see REAL live Dragons and now another accent is thrown at me." "It's not like we're doing this on purpose." The more Kira spoke, Vashyron was convinced. "You definitely have an African twang in your voice. Wait a sec. These are Dragons…right?" Elian and Kira nodded in unison, stroking the necks of their loyal companions. _"Elian, I feel it is safe to tell these people more about us. If we want to find Pell then we'll need to earn their trust. They're…incomplete as people." "Incomplete? How do you mean Ra?" "I can't be certain Elian but I'm suspecting that neither of them has a family that cares for them. The place in your heart where you hold your family is empty inside them." _Elian blinked, turning to Ra more out of shock than reassurance that she wasn't hurt. This in turn confused the 'American' youngsters. "Is something the matter Elian? Why'd you suddenly turn to your Dragon?" Elian turned now to Vashyron, a hint of annoyance on his face. "I think it's time you both came clean about who you are. Ra tells me there's something missing from your hearts. Something that she's seen within my own." "She spoke to you?"

Meanwhile at the nearby hospital, Pell was starting to come around from his slumber. The lack of food in his stomach made his head spin as he tried to sit up. Pell remembered little about what had happened during the night. A throbbing pain in Pell's right arm reminded him that Shadow had taken a tumble whilst looking for him. There were other people in the ward so when he started yelling in a language they didn't recognise, the patients became distressed. Pell was momentarily silenced by the entrance of a man wearing a long white coat. "Quiet down, son. You're disturbing the other patients." Sadly, without Shadow, Pell couldn't understand a single word the man said and so started asking questions nobody understood. The doctor heaved a sigh and ran a hand through his short hair. "I can see this is going to be very difficult for both of us." Pell wasn't too fond of how the doctor looked at him, snarling viciously when he got closer. Pell fought the man until the Warg venom decided to remind him it was still running through his veins. Pell's skin beaded with sweat quickly as the pain escalated. For the sake of his reputation, Pell refused to let the poison force him into screaming. The doctor called for help, fearing Pell might go into a cardiac arrest. It goes without saying that Pell did not like being fussed over by the people of Earth, pushing the endless stream of doctors away from him. Due to lack of food, Pell tired himself out rather quickly. _"Shadow?! Shadow where are you?!" _No answer came to Pell's call and he saddened greatly. One doctor did the smart thing and checked Pell's right leg. "Dr. Samuel, his leg is bandaged." "How did we miss that? Unwrap it now!"

The cauterised wounds stung in the air that rushed to them after the bandage was removed, causing Pell even more pain. Dr. Samuel carefully prodded the wounds, trying not to cause Pell anymore discomfort. "What do you think sir?" A younger, handsome doctor asked. "I'm not sure Marcus. It looks like this boy has been bitten. But by what? These look like bite marks from a dog. Run some blood tests now! It's our only chance of knowing what's wrong with him. And send out word on the news to try and find his family." Since Pell reacted so violently to the doctors a nurse was called to take samples of his blood. Her warm smile calmed him and even though Pell couldn't understand the language used in America, the words she spoke soothed Pell's fear. Pell flinched at the sight of a needle since there was no such thing in Areth. At least not to his knowledge. "There, there. It's going to be alright dear. Can you understand me?" Pell instinctively shook his head to say no. "I didn't think you could. This might hurt a bit but it'll help us understand what's wrong with you. Given that last little fit I'd say you've been poisoned." Pell was grateful for the nurse's gentle touch. He felt the initial entrance of the needle but after that it was mostly painless. He uttered a small whimper when it went in and the nurse smiled. "You're a very brave young man. Almost done." Pell watched with curious eyes as the nurse withdrew the needle. His curiosity as to where the drawn blood went was slaked quickly when the nurse labelled several tubes containing a dark red liquid. "You rest up. I'll bring you something to eat in a little while. We'll cure you, I promise."

"Orphans?" "That's right." Elian and Kira could scant believe their ears. Karin clung tightly to Vashyron's arm at the story he told. Elian found it hard to understand how somebody could live without their parents. "Are there no orphans in your world, Elian?" "If there are I've never noticed. Does that mean you have no real ties to this world?" "We couldn't tell you Elian. Nobody in their right mind would ditch their child in an alternate world. Unless the method to get here is low risk." Elian wasn't sure he could explain about the portals entirely but it was worth a shot. "Look Vashyron. The gateways my Dragon can form are not easy to describe. They're like…swirling grey masses of nothingness. They're two-dimensional so looking at them from the side is futile. Overall it's moderately safe. I've been all around Areth but none of the people there have features like yours. The dark skinned people for example, only have black hair and brown eyes. And your skin is lighter than Kira's." Vashyron gave a small smile and that told Elian he was about to explain why. "That's because I was born of white and black people. Mixed race if you will. It's fairly common in this world. In the past of this world, people with dark skin like you friend here were used as slaves. It wasn't until a president called Abraham Lincoln came along that black people were free to do as they pleased. He put an end to slavery and gave them their own rights. There is another race of people that live on Earth. They're known as Asians. Well I say one. Asians come in two different colours too. There's the Chinese and Japanese who are white but the difference is their slanted eyes. Then there's Indian Asian."

Elian and Kira were amazed at how many races lived in this alternate world. Vashyron went on to describe the races separately, and how Kira strongly resembled the black skinned folk of a place called Africa. Elian suddenly realised something that had never occurred to him until now. "I just realised something. It doesn't really apply to me and Kira since we come from the same continent. But other people we've encountered would've spoken different languages to us. It didn't hit me until Vashyron started talking about the different languages of this world." Kira blinked, not sure she was following Elian entirely. "Elian, if you're from a different world; that means Pell won't understand our language, right?" "Yes that's correct." "Then why can you understand us?" "Because our Dragons translate for us." Then it hit Elian. Shadow was still missing. The look of panic told Vashyron he'd triggered something. "What's wrong Elian?" "Our friend Pell has a Dragon too. He fell from his saddle due to lack of strength. If the people of this world find Shadow we'll never get out of here." Vashyron stood from his seat opposite Elian and Karin followed. "Vashyron?" "We're gonna help you guys out. Karin, start looking around and see if you can dig up anything relating to Dragon discoveries on the internet." "Got it. What colour is Shadow? Wait a second. Stupid question. Her name gives it away." "What about you Vashyron? Where are you going?" "One of you needs to see Pell and tell him the doctors mean no harm to him. But you'll need clothes from this world so not to look too out of place." Kira stood from Fang's side. "I'll go."

Ra convinced Elian that sending Kira was a wise choice since Fang could camouflage himself atop the hospital or somewhere nearby so he would be able to help Kira communicate. "Alright. Ra says that it's better for Kira to go given Fang's exceptional camouflage skills." "Camouflage? He can vanish?" Kira nodded and signalled for Fang to give Vashyron a preview. The Dusk Dragon vanished before Vashyron's green eyes and he was amazed more than terrified. "You guys really are something else. Kira, you're with me. I'd say your clothes aren't too bad. It's summer here so nobody would really bother to notice your sense of style. But I must insist that you remove your face paint." "What?! Absolutely not!" "Kira, people around here don't take well to that kinda thing. Wait a minute. Karin did you bring that girly stuff of yours?" Karin turned at the door as she had been about to leave. "A bit. Why?" "I think Kira needs some help. Listen Kira. In our world, girls wear something called makeup. It's very similar to face paint." "How similar?" Karin stepped forward since makeup wasn't Vashyron's area. "Well Kira, allow me to show you. I'll need you to sit down first." _"Fang, might we use your legs? This cold floor is hurting my rear quarters." "Of course Kira." _Fang said with a small toothy grin, setting out his forelegs for the girls to sit on. "A little closer together Fang. Karin's arms aren't that long." Fang did as Kira requested, shifting his legs until they were at a suitable distance. 'I'm not going to enjoy this.' _"Relax Kira. Pell will be stunned to see you not only out in the open, but with different markings on your face." "Shut up."_

Karin didn't take long, only about five minutes. Kira's impatience had been unbelievable. Elian didn't know she was so antsy. Once Karin had finished, Kira's eyelids were painted light brown, eyelashes curled and lips a dark cherry red. There was even a hint of pink on Kira's cheeks. Karin held up a mirror causing Kira to bolt back behind Fang's leg. "Don't worry Kira. It's only a mirror. You've seen one before." Kira shivered at the memory. "You're right Elian. I've seen way more mirrors than I care to remember." When Kira looked in the mirror, it was like looking at a different person. "So what do you think Kira?" "I'm not sure what to think. It's almost as if I'm looking at somebody else." "Yeah that can happen sometimes. But you look very pretty. I'm sure Pell won't know what to say when he sees you." Elian grinned widely and Kira knew what he was thinking. "The look on Pell's face is gonna be priceless." Kira groaned, clipping Elian around the ear. "Ow!" "Can it wise guy. If his reaction to my growth spurt is anything to go by then he'll get the same punishment as last time." Elian slunk back with a whine leaving Vashyron mildly amused. "Well I must say Kira; you know how to keep a guy in line." "Get used to it. Trying to save the world beside two naïve boys tends to harden ones' air of independence. Elian rarely posed a problem." "And Pell?" "Don't get me started on him. Let's go. I'd rather not be in this world for longer than necessary. Thrace looks ready to pounce on the next cockroach that goes by. Seriously. You call yourself a Dragonrider." Saber didn't take well to Kira's taunt, growling at her.

Kira felt extremely awkward sitting beside Vashyron in his wheeled wagon. It had a sleek body design and dark blue colouration. Vashyron noticed Kira's unease, hoping to calm her with a conversation. "So Kira. When were you in this world last?" "Decades before this time. The technology they had then is far inferior to what it is now." "Was there a lot of fighting?" "Yes. The world was at war. Turns out a man from this world was destined to be a Dragonrider. A man called Jack Miller." Vashyron slammed his foot on the brakes in time to stop at a red light. "Is something wrong?" "Back in World War 1, there was a pilot by that name. Not long after the Red Baron was taken down, Jack Miller went missing. Nobody was able to find him." "I was against him going to our world after he shot this Red Baron. He was helping us to complete our quest but wouldn't tell us what we needed to know without helping him first. Fang and I were the ones he needed help from because of Fang's ability." "You must've felt horrible." "Yes. Jack only intended to bring the plane down but something went wrong and he ended up killing the Red Baron." Vashyron remained silent this time, pulling up outside a large building. "Here's the hospital Kira. I need to pay a parking fee before we can go inside." Out of the blue, Vashyron took Kira's hands in his own. "He's going to be alright Kira." Said girl snatched her hands away from Vashyron and gave him a red mark on his cheek that he'd remember for a while. "Keep your hands to yourself." "Okay I'm sorry. You looked like you needed some comfort that's all." Kira stuck her nose in the air and got out of Vashyron's vehicle.

Kira felt extremely exposed as she waited for Vashyron to pay for the parking. Kira could feel Fang nearby but couldn't see him. "Okay let's go. If we're lucky, my buddy Marcus might be working today." "You know somebody who works here?" "Yeah. He and I went to grade school together. Said he felt sorry for kids who had no families. Karin and I were well looked after. Is Fang nearby?" "Yes. I think he's located Pell and landed near the room outside. Don't worry; he can still reach me in terms of our mental bond." Vashyron nodded and strode confidently into the building. He immediately saw the handsome young doctor who had discovered the bandage on Pell's leg. "Hey Marcus. How's work going?" "Sorry Vashyron, I'm a little preoccupied today." "Well your John Doe has a visitor." Marcus looked at Kira with a little scepticism. "Relationship?" "Close friend." "I suppose that's good enough. He's having dinner right now. Poor guy can barely relax for a second without being assaulted by more pain." Kira stepped forward, her eyes hard as steel. "Then there's no time to waste. Before you ask, pretty boy. How I can understand him is none of your concern." "You have quite a…" "Enough idle banter. The longer we postpone the closer Pell draws near to death." Marcus stroked his chin, taking note of how unusual Pell's name was. Kira had made it very clear that she wasn't to be messed with. By the time they arrived, Pell had just finished his lunch, the nurse beside him. Marcus kindly asked Kira and Vashyron to wait outside a moment whilst he informed the dutiful member of staff at Pell's side. "Okay you can come in now." "About time."

Kira grinned at the face Pell was giving her but before he could explode, she lifted a hand to silence him. Vashyron kept his distance, unsure of how Pell would react to his presence. "What are you doing here?!" Pell's voice was hushed but also very annoyed. "For your information Pell I'm here to save your ass. So show some respect. Have they done anything to you?" Pell took a moment to fight against the pain shooting through his leg before answering. "Well they can't understand me for one thing…" "They can now." Pell's eyes were even harder now as Kira leaned in close to whisper in his ear that Fang was outside the window. To the doctors and Vashyron, Pell's accent was far different from Kira's. 'He sounds very much like a Russian man.' Vashyron mused, thinking that Pell had come from a place similar to the largest country on Earth. Marcus soon cornered him. "Is something wrong Marcus?" "What's going on Vashyron? One minute he's talking gibberish and now we can understand every syllable." "It's…complicated. Kira has a special little device that can translate any language and allow anybody within hearing range to understand it. If I were you though, I wouldn't dare to try and look for it. There's only one place she could store an item so compact." Both Vashyron and Marcus went a shade of pink. Luckily for them neither Pell nor Kira was paying attention. "What's that in your arm?" "Not sure. But I feel better with it. Especially after they took a blood sample from me. Well several actually." "They what? How?" Pell indicated towards a tray housing a lot of needles. Kira seemed more than a little horrified.

Vashyron looked at his watch and sighed. "Hey Marcus. What are the chances of you letting Pell go?" "What?! Are you insane?! He's been poisoned, Vashyron. And until we find a way to cure it, Pell must stay here." Kira interrupted before Vashyron had time to even open his mouth. "You won't find a cure. Nor the creature that poisoned him. Pell's only chance of surviving the poison is to be released. I'm not his only friend. There's another. But I refuse to go into details about them for my own reasons. Have you administered any sort of anti-venom?" "No not yet. The toxicity of the poison is startlingly close to that of a scorpion if stung multiple times. With your permission we'd like to try it out." "Absolutely not. What about those blood samples you took? Why not test it with one of them first? For all you know, the cure to a scorpion sting might accelerate the poison in Pell's blood." Marcus cringed and shrunk back a little. He knew Kira was right. "Very well, Kira. We'll run a test first. If the antidote works, even a tiny bit, may we have your permission to give it to Pell? I just want to help him recover in any way I can. Seeing that last fit left an open wound in a lot of us. Pell fought rather viciously." "Well I'll make sure he knows you intend no harm. I'm going to stay awhile, Vashyron." "Alright Kira. I'll come and collect you in about an hour. Marcus, since Kira only knows you, I request that you and that nurse be the only ones treating Pell. It'll make them both relax a little." "Okay Vashyron. I'm guessing you'll go and see this other friend of his?" Vashyron nodded, waving to Kira as he walked away. Pell was glad to see him go.

* * *

Oh no! Pell and Shadow are hurt and separated! Whatever will our heroes do?! Can their new friends help them get home in time?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three is up and ready for perusal. Read on to find what happens. I'm feeling too lazy to do much.

**"Telephone speak(Receiver"**

* * *

3

Finding Shadow

Back at the warehouse, Elian was waiting almost impatiently for either Vashyron or Karin to come back. Thrace and Saber kept to themselves at the far back. Ra grew tired of Elian pacing back and forth, pulling him into her arms. _"Relax Elian. I'm sure Kira is fine." "By now it's not Kira I'm worried about. Are you not able to reach Shadow?" _Ra shook her head, feeling useless. _"I'm sorry Elian but Shadow is out of range. I've tried to search for her. She's either been captured or died from the fall." "I refuse to believe Shadow's dead, Ra. She won't go down that easily." _The conversation ended when Karin came back. She had a folder in her hands so Elian figured she might've found something. Karin also looked rather worried. "Karin did you find anything?" "Since I don't really know what to look for in terms of Shadow's appearance I've gathered some of the more likely possibilities. I'm sorry I couldn't be much more help." "No it's okay. We learnt from our last visit that Dragons are beasts of myth in this world so people like to fantasise about how they look." Ra stretched out her legs for Elian and Karin to sit on since the floor was so cold. A nearby box served as a suitable table. Elian looked at all the pictures Karin had gathered but one in particular caught his attention, pointing at it determinedly. "This one. It's her without a doubt." "I hoped you'd say that. There was very little information concerning this photograph but I know where it was taken."

"You do?!" "Yes. But it's not a good place. Shadow is being contained in a research laboratory. It's hard to tell but Shadow has been chained to the floor with the strongest metal known to mankind. Titanium." "Titanium?" Karin nodded, pulling out the document that went with the picture. "It says that the researchers are unsure of Shadow's species so they're going to run tests on her. Of course they don't know Shadow is a girl." "How the hell are we gonna get Shadow out of there?" Karin pulled a sly little smirk. She'd dug up some dirt on the corporation holding Shadow captive. "The company running these investigations has been known to test chemicals on animals. In our world, that's a serious offence. They've already been cautioned. If we can prove they're doing illegal tests, we can shut them down and get Shadow out of there." "Or alternatively launch an attack at night. I'd rather not deal with people like them. My sword is made of Dragon horn, one of the strongest substances in our world. I doubt your 'titanium' can withstand it. Those freaks won't be taking any samples from Shadow. Her scales are tougher than skin. Only another dragon could wound her." "I see. Then they'll resort to drastic measures. I know somebody in the animal welfare industry that can help. But if we are to do this during the day, I'll need Kira's help." "Because of Fang's camouflage. I feel so useless just sitting here doing nothing." Elian hung his head low and Karin felt guilty seeing him so down, pulling Elian into her arms hoping to offer him some form of comfort.

When Vashyron returned he was filled in on all the details, immediately becoming worried. Elian wasn't happy to hear that Pell couldn't leave the hospital for a while. He also wasn't amused that Kira had been left there by herself. Ra was able to calm Elian, knowing Kira would be in good hands otherwise Vashyron wouldn't have left her there. Thrace and Saber remained silent through all the communication, not wanting to be involved with the people on Earth. After an hour, Vashyron went back to the hospital like he promised. Kira was still at Pell's side, watching him as he slept. Marcus was also there, checking Pell's vitals. "Hey how's he doing?" Kira looked up from the sleeping form of Pell to meet Vashyron's eyes. "No better. He drifted off not too long ago." "Poor guy must be in a lot of pain. Marcus could you leave us for a moment? I need a quiet word with Kira." Marcus left willingly and drew the curtain to give the duo some privacy. Vashyron waited until he knew for sure that Marcus had gone. "We've located Shadow. And it's not good." Pell twitched at the mentioning of Shadow's name. Kira glanced at him briefly, paying no real attention. "Where is she?" "In a research lab known for illegal animal testing. Karin knows somebody who can help us get Shadow out but it's going to take a few days. We can't rush the procedure I'm afraid." Kira sighed heavily, taking hold of Pell's hand to find he was frighteningly cold. "I guess it can't be helped. How's Thrace holding up?" "The girl with the blue Dragon? Not too good. She's very quiet and keeps glaring at me. Karin too." "Heh. She's scared. To be fair, so was I the first time I came here with Elian. Marcus is waiting for the test results to come back. Until then we can only wait."

Groaning and grumbling made Kira turn all her attention to the sleeping rider. Pell was waking up so Vashyron backed off to a safe distance. Blue met brown and all was silent for a few minutes. "What time is it?" "After midday. How are you feeling?" "Why don't you take a guess Kira? It should be obvious. Who the hell is he?" "When I went searching for information about your whereabouts Vashyron spotted me trying to stay hidden. He and a friend of his are trying to help us." "I don't want him anywhere near me." "Pell, Vashyron does not intend to cause any of us harm. Don't let the looks fool you." Kira waited for the inevitable question to pop out of Pell's mouth, unprepared for when it eventually got asked. "Where's Shadow?" "She's…in a bad place. We'll do everything we can to get her out I promise. Vashyron's friend was able to locate her with some difficulty. The people holding Shadow captive are trying their best to be secretive. I'm fairly sure Karin will need my help too due to Fang's camouflage." "Elian must be feeling pretty bad being unable to do anything." "Probably. Pell, I gave the staff permission to try an anti-venom on you if the blood sample it's being tested on reacts positively. It could help slow the poison." "Does he know?" "Of course Vashyron knows about us and where we came from. We had no choice but to cough up. Otherwise I wouldn't be here feeling less than comfortable." "Thank you." "What?" "For being here. I just…need somebody familiar with me right now." Kira gave Pell's hand a comforting squeeze and smiled. "It's alright."

It took another two hours for Marcus to confirm that the anti-venom worked. As per the deal, Kira gave Marcus her consent to administer the cure to Pell. Of course, they needed his consent too. Vashyron stayed close by but far enough away so Pell didn't feel uncomfortable. It didn't take long for Pell to feel some relief from the biting pain in his leg but the throbbing in his arm remained. He drifted off to sleep again not long after the anti-venom was administered. Back at the warehouse, Elian was waiting for Karin to come back. She'd gone to get some food because Elian hadn't eaten since the previous day. Karin returned with two bags in her hands. "Sorry about the wait Elian. It's kinda hard to buy food for someone you don't know." "That's alright Karin. Besides, I don't want to risk lighting a fire out here. It might draw in unwanted attention." "That's true." Once again Ra extended her slender golden legs for Elian and Karin to sit on. They seemed to get on really well. "So Karin. How long have you known Vashyron?" "Gee I don't know. Since we were kids I suppose. As you know by now we were both orphaned. When I was five years old my parents were located and brought to the orphanage to see me." "What happened?" "They turned around and walked away. Vashyron was there that day. Up until then we'd only spared glances at each other. He stood up to my parents, demanding to know what I had done wrong for them to toss me aside." "Sounds like something I would do in that situation. Did they answer?" "All my parents said was that I wasn't meant to happen. They didn't want me. Then some years later they had another child. A little boy who they cherish dearly. A year or two after they abandoned me I was adopted."

Elian took a bite out of the tuna salad sandwich in his hand to find it was quite delicious. Karin knew by the look on Elian's face that he liked the food, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Vashyron was sad to see me go. Very few of the other kids accepted him. I couldn't say for certain why they hated Vashyron. When I entered grade school, the other kids bullied me until Marcus came along. He pushed the bullies back, spitting harsh words at them." "What about Vashyron?" "Turns out he was adopted not long after me and was enrolled in the same school. It had been a few years since we last saw each other. I'm still amazed at how Vashyron was able to pick me out from the crowd." "So what about Marcus? What's he like?" Karin sighed dreamily so Elian figured she had a crush on the man in question. "He's the kindest person you could ever meet. Marcus was a few years older than Vashyron and me so when he left school we were lonely. He works at the hospital where your friend is being held. In fact, I'm sure he's the one treating Pell. I doubt Vashyron would have it any other way. To be honest, Marcus is a lot like you Elian." Said Dragonrider almost choked on his food. "Are you serious?" "Yes. Marcus has a habit of being naïve at times." "Will I get to meet him?" "I'm not sure. It would depend if you're comfortable with Marcus knowing the truth." Elian shrugged his shoulders and returned to the sandwich that was half eaten. Karin felt sorry for Elian. There was a lot riding on his shoulders. Ra gave Karin a little nudge to reassure her that Elian would be alright.

A few days went by and Pell was starting to look better. Karin and Vashyron were both working hard to try and get Shadow away from the scientists that were holding her captive. On the fifth day, Karin was meeting her friend from the animal welfare industry to see if they could help. He was a quiet man with short black hair and grey eyes, probably no older that twenty nine. "So Karin, what is it that you need from me?" "Bastian, do you remember the company that was cautioned for experimenting on animals?" "Too well. It was my first big case. Why?" "Well they're at it again only this time on a very rare reptile species. I've already gathered some information on what they're up to." Karin handed the folder to Bastian and he looked through the paperwork with steely eyes. "Karin, I've told you that hacking into things like this is illegal. You could be arrested." "The survival of this creature means more to me than my freedom. Take a close look at her." Bastian did as he was told and looked harder at the image of Shadow, picking out key features that no other reptile had. "Karin are you mad? How do you expect me to believe this? Dragons don't exist." Karin sighed, putting the folder back into her bag. "I figured you wouldn't believe me, Bastian. So I'll show you that this picture is not a fake. But you have to promise not to tell anybody what I'm going to show you." "Karin you're wasting my time. I have other things to see to." "Just give me a chance Bastian!" "Just go home Karin! We're done here." All of Karin's hopes died as she watched Bastian walking away. He didn't even look back. 'Now I have to tell them it's up to us to get Shadow out of there.' Karin grudgingly went to the warehouse to inform Elian of the news.

"He won't help us?!" "I'm sorry Elian. I tried to convince him." Elian was beyond seething. He was furious. In truth, Elian wasn't pinning his hopes on Bastian to begin with. They had no other choice. Shadow would have to be retrieved by force. Vashyron could tell Karin felt like she'd let their new friends down, pulling her into his arms for reassurance. "It's alright Karin. You tried and that's all that matters. Bastian has changed since the last case involving these people. So what's the plan Elian?" The Racafian boy sat hunched over on Ra's leg, eyes focused on the floor. "We've got no other choice. We'll attack tonight. Whether Thrace likes it or not we'll need her help. Her Dragon is the only one that can breathe fire hot enough to melt metal. Unless Fang is happy to rip the place apart." "Elian." "Karin?" "There are other animals in there. Call it selfish but I don't want them to get hurt or worse." Elian stepped forward and took Karin's hands in his own. "It's okay. I understand how you feel. Unless Bastian can be swayed, there's no other option available to us. Out of curiosity, what's your relationship with Bastian?" Karin shied away. This action told Elian to expect the worst answer. "He's my adoptive father. Bastian told me if I ever needed help he'd be there to give it." "Does he have a partner?" "She passed away a few years ago." The subject upset Karin so Elian dropped it and rubbed her back. Vashyron on the other hand was furious that Bastian had turned away from Karin in her time of need. "Elian, I need your permission to take a photograph of your Dragons."

Elian and Kira were nervous about letting Vashyron go through with his request but they knew he wouldn't do anything harmful. "Alright Vashyron do what you have to do. Perhaps you should get Karin in the picture too. I think I know what you're up to." Vashyron said nothing, waiting for everyone to stand in place. Elian and Kira were slightly blinded by the flashing light that came from Vashyron's picture taking device. "Sorry about that. The flash can get a little bright. I'll be back soon so don't go causing any trouble. I should hopefully come back with good news." With Vashyron gone, Elian and Kira sat down beside their Dragons. Karin felt out of place and rather nervous. Elian noticed this so he invited her to sit with him. "Something on your mind Karin?" The girl in question looked up at Elian's face to find he was in need of a shave. "I just feel like I let you guys down." "There was no guarantee that Bastian would've accepted your evidence at face value right off the bat. You did what you could." "Thanks Elian. For understanding." "Well if Pell knew, he'd be ranting and raving about how useless you'd been. But I don't think that's true in the slightest. You've been a great help to us. You were the one who located Shadow so Pell should be grateful." Karin sighed softly, snuggling up to Elian's warm, rugged frame, mumbling his name so quietly only Ra heard her. She nudged Elian to let him know his attention was requested by the young lady at his side. "What is it Karin?" "Take me with you Elian. To Areth." This request caught both Elian and Ra by surprise, the shock showing clear as day on their faces. "Karin I. I can't do that. Unless. Ra you remember what happened at the Oracle's cave don't you? After the war?"

Ra thought back to that fateful day three season rotations ago. A man called Jack Miller had dove into her portal on their way back to Areth after helping the pilot. After Nolita and Firestorm had sacrificed themselves, it was revealed that Jack had been destined to be a Dragonrider. They had met Jack on numerous occasions before that…because of Ra's Dragonsense. _"Elian I don't think that's the reason we were brought to this specific place. We cannot take her." "But Ra. When we next come here a century could've passed and we'd never see Karin or Vashyron again." "It's just the price we'll have to pay. I'm sorry Elian. Unless Karin gives me a valid reason as to why she wants to go with us I cannot accept her request." _Karin knew right away from the look in Elian's eyes that Ra had laid down the law to him. "If it makes you feel any better Ra, I've always felt that I don't belong here. I'm not saying that my parents are from your world. But something has been calling to me since I turned fourteen. I didn't dare say anything to Bastian because I thought he'd take it the wrong way and have a shrink look at me." Elian blinked, not knowing what a shrink was. "What's one of those? A really short person?" "No Elian. But that's an interesting interpretation. A shrink is like a doctor only they focus on mental problems. Things wrong in the head that people have. These days, if one looks at you there's no hope of ever finding a job. I just graduated from college so that's in the future. For now at least. Elian, if you left without me, would I ever see you again?"

Elian wasn't sure how to answer Karin's question. If his theory about Ra's Dragonsense was right then it could be possible to see Karin again but several season rotations could've gone by and she might not even remember him. "Karin. Don't take this the wrong way alright? If we did go back to our world without you and came back, a lot of time could've passed. I do have a hunch that Ra's Dragonsense brought us here but there's no telling if we would come back to a time not long after leaving. For example. If we left today and came back tomorrow, Areth time, several season rotations…" "Season rotations? Oh you mean years." "If that's what you call them. Years could've gone by. You could be a married woman with children and have no memory of ever meeting us. In truth, that would destroy me. And if you did remember, I wouldn't have gotten any older. It would confuse you greatly and cause problems. That's why Karin, I would rather not come back if Ra still refuses to take you with us to Areth. I couldn't stand a blow like that. It would be pretty similar to watching a friend throwing themselves into a bottomless pit to save Dragonkind." Karin was sad but she understood. She also got the feeling that Elian had strong feelings for this friend he spoke of. "So this friend of yours. Did they really do that?" "Yeah. Nolita had a lot of problems to deal with. She was frightened of her Dragon, Firestorm. It took a while just to get her to ride him. But Nolita was brave when she needed to be. People didn't scare her one bit. Nolita and Fire sacrificed themselves to save our world from a life of anarchy. That's what the Night Dragon Enclave wanted. That sacrifice was supposed to be me and Ra."

The memory seemed to upset Elian as Karin saw tears building in his eyes. Either that or he was very proud of his friend. "You had feelings for her didn't you Elian? More than friendship." Elian wasn't entirely sure how to counter but his cheeks were flushed rosy pink, telling Karin she wasn't wrong. "It's okay. Was she pretty?" "Quite. Beautiful blonde hair, eyes of a tranquil blue. She was only thirteen so I didn't dare try making a move on her. She was fierce, that girl. For all I know, she could've drawn her belt knife on me. And it would not have been the first time either. Trust me Karin. Kira's a lot more dangerous than she looks." Said tribeswoman sat quietly listening to Elian and Karin talking. She had silently asked Fang about Karin's claim of something calling to her. It was how most Dragons found their riders. But Fang had also told Kira that the world of Earth had people called paranormal mediums who could talk to dead people. The thought of meeting such a person made Kira shiver. But what if there was a Dragon trying to reach Karin? If they didn't take her to Areth, the Dragon could search for years and never find his rider. _"What should we do Fang?" _Kira could feel Fang thinking on an answer. If it was up to Pell, he would definitely say no. Especially since Jack had stolen his kill. _"I'll have words with Ra about the matter. No doubt she's troubled by Karin's admission. I can feel your concern Kira. It happens to a lot of Dragons. Their rider is a human from Earth but cannot reach them. As I'm sure you know, not many Dawn Dragons are born. But searching this world would be the last thing on its mind."_

With Vashyron, he was storming into a building. The receptionist noticed the look on Vashyron's face, picking up what looked like a receiver for something. **"Yes what is it?" **"Um. Vashyron is here, Bastian. And he's giving me his very unhappy face." **"Alright." **Bastian said with a heavy sigh. **"Send him in." **"As you wish. Go on Vashyron. I guess he upset Karin again?" "Do you even need to ask?" "By now I should know that face. Go on. Give Bastian what he deserves." Vashyron didn't hesitate. Despite being young, Vashyron was feared by a lot of older men due to his fiery temper. Not even Bastian would dare mess with him. "What is it Vashyron? I'm busy." "Why'd you turn Karin away like that?! She's your daughter!" "Not by blood! Have you forgotten how I lost my wife?!" "No and I never will. But Karin has done nothing wrong to be pushed away! She was telling the truth. About that Dragon. And I have the evidence to prove it to you." Vashyron set his little machine on the desk in front of Bastian. The screen showed the photograph Vashyron had taken. Bastian was gutted to say the least. "And if you don't help us, Elian and Kira WILL take matters into their own hands. They're not of this world, Bastian. And I trust that you won't tell a word of what I'm about to reveal to anybody else. The world they come from is alternate to ours but with no technology. They're still living like medieval folk. Some people in their world of Areth are chosen to ride Dragons. People like Elian and Kira." "So how did they get here Vashyron?" "Elian's Dragon can form a gateway between our worlds but the barrier is weakest during sunrise."

Bastian was having a hard time believing Vashyron but he had evidence that the boy was being truthful. "I'm sure you've noticed the different colouration and body structure of the Dragons. It's because each one is a different species. Elian's Dragon, Aurora, or Ra for short, is a Dragon most rare. Almost like a myth. She's a Dawn Dragon. Kira has a Dusk Dragon called Longfang. He's a master of camouflage. If you look close enough, you'll see cornflower blue in the corner. That's Flamesaber. He belongs to a girl called Thrace." "I'm guessing he's a Day Dragon?" "Correct. In the photo Karin showed you is Shadow. A Night Dragon whose rider is currently in hospital." Bastian's eyes were like saucers. He'd seen Pell on the news but didn't think much of it. He had so much to take in so suddenly. "Can these beasts talk?" "Not openly. They have a mental connection with their rider. There's a drawback to this. If the Dragon gets wounded, its rider feels their pain. It apparently works both ways. I hear that Shadow is in sympathy with Pell as he is with her. Now will you help us Bastian? You're the only one who can. It's what Penelope would do." Bastian went silent for a few minutes, clearly taking the time to think. When he looked at Vashyron, there was something similar to affection in his eyes. "Alright Vashyron I'll help. Tomorrow night. No sooner. Whether Elian and Kira like it or not. Karin likes him doesn't she?" Bastian pointed to where Elian stood in the picture but all Vashyron could do was shrug. He then left the building to give his new friends the good news. He also had the task of persuading Marcus to discharge Pell.

* * *

The train is rolling now. Soon our Areth heroes can go home! But not just yet.


	4. Chapter 4

So here we see our heroes getting Shadow and going home. Will this be goodbye for our new friends?

* * *

4

Getting Back

Karin couldn't believe her ears when Vashyron told her, Elian and Kira that Bastian had changed his mind. Karin had to hand it to Vashyron. He sure knew how to twist someone's arm. His next stop would be the hospital. Elian wanted to go but he couldn't risk leaving Ra on her own. Karin stayed with him, despite wanting to meet Pell herself. Getting Marcus to release Pell would be hard without some persuasion. Fang landed outside Pell's window since he'd been moved to a private room upon Kira's request. Pell wouldn't want to admit it but he was glad to see Kira. She'd been a pillar of support since he'd been admitted to the hospital. "Hello Kira. I'm happy to announce that Pell's looking much better. We've been giving him regular doses of the anti-venom and it seems to be working." "You have my thanks Marcus. There's something we need to talk about, whether Pell likes it or not." Vashyron gave Marcus a look that told him this conversation would only be for the four of them whilst Kira closed the door. "What's going on?" "Marcus, we need you to discharge Pell in two days." "WHAT?!" "Keep it down man. I haven't been entirely honest with you bud. Pell and Kira. They're not from around here." "Well obviously." "They've come from another world." Marcus flinched back, his eyes wide with shock. "Vashyron if you're pulling my leg you'd better stop it right now young man." "It's the truth Marcus. Kira, could you?"

At Vashyron's request, Kira opened the window near Pell. Vashyron had to stop Marcus from running off when Fang poked his head into the room. He was apparently in a well shadowed area but still stood out a little. Best of all, he was shielded by two corners. "What the hell is that?!" "Keep it down Marcus. This is Fang. Kira's Dragon." "Dragons don't exist." "Not in our world. But where Pell and Kira come from they do. Sorry about this Fang." Kira looked into one of Fang's silver eyes, apparently communicating with him. "Fang says not to worry. He expected such a reaction." Marcus soon put two and two together about how he could understand every word Kira said, and she him in turn. "So this Dragon, translates for you?" "Yes. At the time we couldn't risk telling you the truth. But now we have no choice but to do so. Shortly after arriving here, Pell fell from the back of his Dragon, Whispering Shadow. Currently, she's being held captive by what you call scientists." "No not that place again. I want to help." "You already have by looking after Pell for us. Tomorrow night, we're getting Shadow out of there. That's why we need you to let Pell go in two days." Marcus saw no lies in Kira's eyes, breathing a quiet sigh. "Alright. But no sooner than then. So how has Fang avoided detection?" Instead of a verbal answer, Marcus was provided with a visual response. Fang vanished from sight and reappeared moments later. "No…way. He can vanish?" "It's called camouflage, Marcus." "That's amazing. Now I want one."

Back at the warehouse, things were looking up. Ra had agreed to let Karin go to Areth with them when they returned. Now she had to tell Vashyron. To pass some time, Karin taught Elian how to play a card game called Blackjack. And so far, he was losing. "Man I just can't wrap my head around this game. Don't you have something easier?" "Sorry Elian. What kind of games do you play in Areth?" "Not many now that I'm seventeen. In truth, I don't remember. And there's no pond nearby so I can't go fishing." "Or skim stones across the surface." Ra knew the moment Elian looked at Karin again that he was in love with her. Having been with Elian for three season rotations, she knew how he thought and what he liked in a girl. _"Elian now is not the time for such fantasies. How can you be sure she feels the same?" "I can't Ra." "She's a pretty girl Elian. But nothing like Nolita ever was." "Ra do you think I should tell her? About how I feel?" "I'm not sure. Perhaps talking to a human about such matters would help. I've never been in love myself. In fact, I'm not sure Dragons can feel such an emotion for another Dragon." "If a Dragon can love its rider then I think that's possible. Has your heart ever skipped a beat when you looked at a male Dragon? Or have you ever had butterflies in your stomach?" _Elian's question got Ra thinking. She remembered telling Elian about Shimmer. And how Dragons did not breed often. _"I…do not know Elian. As I told you before, Dragons do not mate for life. But I guess a feeling like butterflies in my gut did appear whenever I looked at Firestorm. Or maybe I was just feeling what you felt for Nolita."_ Elian could not deny Ra's reason. He had yet to learn how to restrict their bond.

Elian decided to play it safe and start a small chat with Karin. "So Karin. Can I ask you something?" "What is it Elian?" "I was just wondering about what you'd look for in a possible partner. I'm just curious. Nothing more." Karin giggled behind her hand. It appeared she'd already had this talk with somebody else. "Well Elian I can say with certainty he'd have to be like you in most ways." "Like me in…what?" "I know why you asked me that question, Elian. Vashyron did the same thing last year. And believe me he went redder than a tomato. But I'm not mad at you Elian. It's often hard for a man to express his feelings to a girl he hardly knows but really likes. And even harder if he's close friends with said female. I guess Ra couldn't help you much? No offense to her at all." "No. Dragons don't breed like we do. They have to 'get the urge' to mate. They spend most of their lives alone so when the urge comes, a Dragon could be far from their ideal mate." "I see what you're getting at. I suppose Areth would be overrun with Dragons if they did reproduce at the same rate as humans." "Trust me, I tried that equation and it didn't give me a pretty answer." Elian suddenly found himself leaning closer to Karin, dipping his head down so far that their noses were touching. Luckily for Elian, Ra wasn't paying attention when Karin closed the small gap between them, her lips pressing gently against his. The moment was short lived however. Once Ra knew what was going on she gave the happy couple a little jerk, letting them know she disapproved.

Later that night Elian was fast asleep in the hollow Ra made for him. He hadn't forgotten the feeling that surged through him when he and Karin shared a brief tender moment, their lips touching. He woke up when someone touched his shoulder. "Who is it? Whaddya want?" "Elian? Elian wake up." The soft female tone snapped Elian out of his slumber straight away. He hadn't expected to see Karin at such a late hour. She looked troubled. "Karin? What are you doing here? Where's Vashyron?" "He's in bed at his house. I'm sorry to disturb you Elian. Given how rough things have been for you lately." "No it's okay. You can sit down. Ra's fast asleep now. She shouldn't bother us." Karin found some comfort in Elian's words, sitting beside him slowly so not to disturb Ra. She was shocked by how warm he was. "I guess you didn't want to be alone. After that little…moment earlier today." Karin shook her head, snuggling closer to Elian for the much needed warmth. Elian returned the embrace and shuffled into a position that allowed him to hold Karin better. Before he knew it, their lips met once again. And this time, Ra couldn't interrupt. Elian didn't know why, but he ran a hand down Karin's side, eliciting a small moan from her. She appeared to like being touched in the way he caressed her. The kiss heated up, tongues fighting for dominance. Since Elian was still a bit uncertain, Karin won the battle. Karin's fingers were tangled in Elian's fair hair as he continued to stroke her curves. He had a hand under Karin's head so she wasn't hurt by the rough, cold stone floor. Both of them had their eyes closed during the intimate moment, soon parting for air. Before Karin could say anything, Elian dove in for another kiss and she didn't fight.

Whilst Elian was distracted with the lip contact, Karin took the opportunity to undo his trousers and sneak a hand into Elian's britches. Naturally, he flinched at the contact, his eyes questioning Karin as to what she was doing. She slaked Elian's curiosity by placing one of his hands onto her left breast and he flinched again. "Come on Elian. Surely you've gotten the hint by now." There was a dash of seduction in Karin's voice and Elian didn't know how to react to it. He was scared but also eager to find out what Karin had planned. "It's okay. If you don't want to do it." "What? Do what?" "Has nobody explained the birds and the bees to you yet? I love you Elian and I want to have sex with you." That one word registered in Elian's head. It was true that Raim never got the chance to explain about falling in love to Elian. Tarl had told him a little but it didn't help in his current situation. "Karin I. I'm not sure that I want you like that. At least not yet. It's true I have feelings for you Karin I'm just not sure how to deal with this situation. And besides. My father told me never to have intercourse with a girl I barely know. But I feel like I've known you for years despite having only met you about a week ago." "Love is a funny thing Elian. It's fickle at most times. So hard to find but very easy to lose. I'm scared of losing you Elian." "Scared enough to cross the line? People in my world generally just go with it. Sometimes a person can feel strongly for another but the one they love might not return those feelings. But I suppose I understand how you feel Karin. I'm a little frightened too."

Karin felt a little better when Elian stopped speaking. He moved to kiss her neck, probably wondering what it would feel and taste like. Karin tried not to moan too loudly as Elian's tongue slid across her slightly tanned skin. It felt good to her, but what was Elian experiencing? Karin's heart raced as the Racafian teen grew braver, kissing a trail to her collarbone. She almost whimpered for him to stop, the teasing too much for her to take. But Karin allowed Elian to do what he wanted. Being dominated thrilled her. With closed eyes, Elian managed to remove Karin's woolly cardigan only to discover she wore nothing but a weird garment underneath that seemed to support her breasts. "That's called a bra, Elian. I guess girls in your world use bandages." Elian said nothing, slipping a hand under Karin's back. Karin knew when her bra went loose that Elian had found what kept it fastened. With the supportive undergarment gone, Elian returned to the trail he'd started making. Hearing Karin moan his name when he took one of her nipples into his mouth excited Elian a little. She moaned a little more when he went down further still. The trousers Karin wore confused Elian. To save him some trouble, Karin unfastened the button and opened the zip. By now, Elian's manhood was hard and tapping against the inside of Karin's leg, serving to give her more delight. Finally, Elian arrived at Karin's crotch. All the nervousness he once felt had gone. In its place was excitement and wonder. Elian knew his father would be furious if he found out. But Elian was in a world where the rules were different. He was confused when Karin gently stopped him from claiming her. "What's wrong Karin?" "Just a second. We can't have any little accidents now can we?"

Elian raised an eyebrow. He was even more confused when something thin and kind of rubbery feeling was rolled onto his hardened member. "It's called playing safe Elian." "I don't understand." "Elian. You don't want to get me pregnant do you?" "Well no not really. But how does this help?" "See this?" Karin pointed to the tip of the rubbery sleeve and Elian saw what appeared to be a little pouch. "That is what stops me getting pregnant. And it's called a condom." "We don't have things like this in our world. But there's no guarantee you'd get caught the first time though." "True. I'd still rather not chance it. You can come to me now Elian. I'm ready." Elian took so long to process the information Karin had given him; she assumed control by pushing Elian against Ra's side and sitting on him with open legs. An unfamiliar feeling rushed through Elian's veins as Karin slowly sat on his hard shaft. He wanted to cry out, it felt that good but instead, chose to whimper Karin's name. She in turn moaned his just as quietly. When Elian looked down, he saw what looked like blood. And it was coming from Karin. He panicked, thinking something was wrong. "Don't worry Elian. That happens when a virgin girl has sex for the first time. It's natural to us humans." "If you say so. Is that why?" "I'm so tight inside? That's normal too. You'll get used to it. I'll be honest." Karin leaned in closer to Elian, so close he could feel her breath on his ear. "You're quite a tight fit." Karin noticed Elian's cheeks had gone red, a clear sign of embarrassment.

There was no chance for Elian to ask anything else as Karin began riding him gently. No matter how he tried, Elian couldn't stop the feelings within him from reaching Ra. She woke slowly with a grumble, eyelids heavy. Ra turned her head until she saw her rider pinned by Karin. At first, Ra thought Elian was in pain but a closer look revealed that he was happy, his eyes half lidded. Elian noticed her from the corner of his eye but oddly, Ra was not angry. She had been displeased by the small kiss Elian and Karin shared but now Ra looked proud if not a little jealous. He was sure she had some concerns but would console her later. Karin rode Elian for just about half an hour until he reached his climax, holding her close to his chest whilst also pushing his hard shaft deeper into Karin. By that time, Ra had gone back to sleep, a small smile on her face. Karin rested her heavy head on Elian's shoulder, panting quite hard. They were both tired from the body rush and a bit sore in the respective places. No words were spoken as Elian and Karin replaced the articles of clothing that had been removed. Once dressed, Karin fell asleep on Elian's lap and he hadn't the heart to remove her. Elian grabbed the blanket at his side and rested it over Karin's slim, perfect figure. He spent a while stroking her chestnut hair gently, kissing it often. _"It's okay Ra."_ Elian projected the soothing thought to the place in his mind where Ra's presence was strongest. _"Karin won't fall with child." "How can you be sure?" _Ra's voice sounded deathly tired and vaguely annoyed. _"I can be sure because she put something on me called a condom. In this world, people use them to decrease the chance of getting pregnant to zero. I'm sure you can guess where it went." _Ra snorted aloud but quietly, showing uninterest.

The next day, Karin rarely strayed from Elian's side. This confused Kira and Vashyron. Elian himself wasn't sure why until Ra had explained what she knew of the behaviour. He then wondered if Vashyron would eventually figure it out. He'd almost hit the roof when Karin told him she was going to Areth with Elian. Vashyron also refused to let Karin go alone. He'd confessed to Elian in a quiet corner that he too had been hearing a voice for some years. Vashyron never told Karin because he was afraid she'd turn on him. Elian understood, telling Vashyron that Karin was going to Areth because he and Ra were convinced that she might possibly be hearing a Dragon calling out to her and it could likely be the same for him. No doubt the extra company would displease Pell but Kira could disarm him if need be. It had been agreed that Karin would stay at the warehouse with Ra whilst Elian went to help free Shadow. He had to know if she was okay. Worrying about the ever strong Night Dragon had almost driven him mad. Bastian arrived with some people close to nine in the evening. Since Karin was staying behind, Vashyron stayed too. Bastian apologised to Karin for not believing her but she understood. Most people would react the same in that situation. Elian and Kira had determined looks on their faces as they marched towards a large building, the one where Shadow was being held hostage. Bastian wasted no time with pleasantries, storming inside with men in a peculiar set of clothes with badges. Elian drew his sword ready for when it would be needed.

Shadow looked terribly depressed from where Elian and Kira stood. Her orange eyes had lost most of their life. Fang was nearby and Shadow could feel him, lifting her head from her paws. _"Fang?! Fang is that you?!" "It's alright Shadow. We're getting you out of here. Pell is safe I promise. Elian will cut you free in just a moment." _The young man in question was currently being restrained by Bastian. The older man backed away when Shadow stood to her full height and snarled at him. "Shadow! Are you okay?! Did they hurt you?!" Whilst Shadow relayed an answer to Fang, Elian swung his sword at the chain, breaking it in half. "Fang says that Shadow is unharmed physically. Her mind is in a state of disarray. Being back with Pell will hopefully cure that. She's very worried about him. Can you not remove the collar?" "No I could hurt Shadow. We should get out of here now. Come on Shadow." Elian was stopped in his tracks by one of the scientists pointing a weird handheld contraption at him. Bastian yelled something but Elian was too riled up to hear him. Kira snuck behind the man, using the hilt of her knife to knock him unconscious otherwise Elian would've done something drastic. "We'll never get Shadow down these halls. She's too big. Bastian, we'll leave the rest to you. Thank you." Bastian just gave a small nod, heading back into the main building. Kira knew the only way to get Shadow out of her prison was to rip the roof off. But Fang wasn't strong enough to remove it by himself. As if by some miracle, Thrace's Dragon arrived without her. "Kira what's going on?" "Fang tells me that Saber is desperate to get away from this place. He and Fang will remove the grating above. We should stand back."

Once Elian and Kira had moved to stand in the corridor, Fang and Saber combined their strength to rip the roof off of the concrete cage containing Shadow. Just like in Isaa, Fang greeted Shadow with a cuddle but this one seemed far more affectionate. "Alright lets go. Shadow is fit enough to fly." Said Night Dragon oddly set her body down by Elian as if inviting him to climb into her saddle. "You want me." Elian pointed at himself. "To ride you?" He then aimed his finger at Shadow, horrified when she nodded. "Pell would definitely kill me for this. Alright if it makes you happy Shadow." Bastian returned in time to see Fang and Shadow taking off. Once in the air, Shadow could nary be seen as she blocked stars from view. Shadow had pushed herself to the limit just to keep up with the two male Dragons. Ra was quick to examine Shadow for injury, finding a few cuts here and there so she healed them. Her golden glow fascinated Karin and Vashyron. Shadow thanked Ra with a gentle nudge of the head, her orange eyes resting on the teens beside Elian. "Shadow, this is Karin and Vashyron. They've looked after us and helped to rescue you." The tired Night Dragon gave a nod of approval, curling up near Fang where she fell asleep. Elian and Kira decided to follow Shadow's lead so Vashyron took Karin home. All the while he wondered what it would be like in Areth. His dreams were filled with wild ideas of vast countryside, looming mountains and huge lakes. But the most bothersome part was that Vashyron saw himself riding a Dusk Dragon.

By morning Shadow felt renewed. Today Pell would be released from the hospital at last. Elian was the one to wake Shadow by stroking her neck. She grumbled a little but did not appear angry. "Hey girl. I hope you're feeling better. Ra's been really worried about you. And so have I. Pell will be here later. The people in this world have been very kind to us." Just hearing Pell's name filled Shadow with guilt. No amount of petting could ease Shadow's inner pain. It was about nine o'clock when Elian heard something outside. Fang entered the warehouse shortly before Marcus, Vashyron, Kira and Pell. Shadow contained her excitement at seeing Pell up and walking. Pell's blue eyes lit right up when they landed on the familiar blackish purple scales of his Dragon. "Shadow!" Elian tried to support Pell as he hobbled towards Shadow but the Isaan teen pushed him aside with some strength. Pell's legs failed him a few centimetres from Shadow and she lunged forward to catch him. Vashyron, Marcus and Karin were warmed when Shadow cradled Pell and nuzzled him softly. "Shadow you're alright." _"Of course Master Pell. And it's all thanks to Elian and Kira's new friends. How is your leg?" "It's getting better. The humans here gave me some kinda antidote that has helped stem the poison but it's still fighting to run free. But the pain has dulled plenty." _Shadow couldn't be happier to hear that, asking him to give her thanks to the trio who helped them both. Pell turned around slowly, still a little uneasy on his feet. "Shadow wants me to give you her thanks. You have mine also. Neither of us would still be alive if it weren't for your kindness." Pell's words were kind but his eyes warned Vashyron, Karin and Marcus to stay back.

As Elian had expected, Pell was livid when he discovered Karin and Vashyron were going with them back to Areth. The news also shocked Marcus. Elian didn't need to be told that Marcus wanted to tag along and was about to refuse until he got the big brother look from the doctor. The three went off and sorted things out. Marcus quit his job, sold his car and donated his house to a family that needed it. Vashyron sold his car too and gave the money from the transaction to the orphanage where he and Karin grew up along with whatever was left after buying some more suitable clothes for both flying and everyday life in Areth until he could get more. Karin had very little to do. All she needed was some clothes. Karin spent her day with Bastian at the office where he worked. She would miss him greatly whilst in Areth. Vashyron's ties to his adoptive family weren't very strong but his adoptive mother loved him to bits. All Vashyron had told the couple is that he was going on a journey and would likely never see them again. Marcus had a harder time telling his elderly parents the same thing. But nonetheless they accepted Marcus's decision to travel and see the world. At least that's what Marcus told them he'd be doing. He spent the rest of his day with them, knowing this was the last chance he'd get. When night settled, Marcus, Vashyron and Karin met up somewhere and headed to the warehouse together. Elian was the only one awake to greet the trio, albeit sleepily. At Karin's house half an hour before dawn, Bastian woke up and went into her room. "Karin?" All he found was a note on Karin's pillow. "No."

Elian could feel the sun rising through his bond with Ra. Thrace was eager to mount Saber and head outside ready to take off. Shadow followed suit with Pell in the saddle. Much to Pell's dismay, Marcus was riding with him. Vashyron clambered awkwardly into Fang's saddle. Kira would be sitting behind him since she wasn't caused much pain riding bareback. Marcus wasn't all that lucky. Pell had shuffled forwards as far as he could but Marcus was far from cosy. And Karin was with Elian. She sat in front of him just like Nolita had done so long ago. "Alright guys get ready." "Karin!" Called girl looked to the right. Bastian was sprinting across the field to reach her but Ra took off into her takeoff run. All Bastian could do now was watch the Dragons as they soared through the sky. At the precise moment of dawn, Ra opened the gateway to Areth some distance in front of Saber. Vashyron had the cheek to salute to Bastian but strangely enough the gesture was returned. Bastian's heart was ripped in two when Karin waved to him from Elian's arms. Even though she was far away, he could see tears in her eyes. The portal collapsed the very second Ra's tail vanished into its grey nothingness. 'Goodbye Karin. I hope you find your happiness in this alternate world. And I'm sorry for not telling you how much I really cared.' Bastian pulled a picture out of his pocket and looked at it. In the image was him with a woman and Karin when they were all younger. 'If only she knew that Penelope was from that world. Her mother was the rider of a Dawn Dragon. A very handsome one. They only stopped here briefly but something went wrong. I know that the time in our worlds is not parallel. If Karin did come home, I'd likely be too old to remember. No. I'll never forget her. My only child.'

The three Earth dwellers were somewhat disorientated by the weightlessness they felt whilst inside the seemingly endless grey mass. Karin was clutching desperately to Elian, frightened of falling from him. But he wasn't letting go of her waist. Karin couldn't hear the words of comfort Elian whispered in her ears. Soon the light of day could be visible. An explosion of light blinded everyone. The Dragons were mildly affected by this. Karin, Vashyron and Marcus were completely speechless at what they saw. Ahead of them were twin volcanoes surrounded by lush woodland. "Where are we Elian? Is this Areth?" "Yes Karin. Currently we are in North Racafi. The continent where I grew up. Kira too. Straight ahead is the Day Dragon Enclave." "Why are we here Elian?" "Only a Day Dragon can heal Pell. It's hard to explain but Day Dragons can breathe fire that heals. They are the noblest breed of true Dragons." _"Is Barnabas here Ra?" "Yes. I have sent a message to Wiseheart. She will inform her rider immediately." "Thanks Ra." "Is Karin alright? Her surface thoughts are all jumbled up I can't make heads or tails of them." _Elian gave a nod both mentally and physically, reassuring Ra that the girl in his arms would be fine. 'I just hope Jack Miller isn't at the Enclave. Otherwise there will be trouble.' As the four Dragons approached the Enclave entrance, Elian could see Barnabas waiting for them at the entrance. Wiseheart was beside him standing tall, proud and beautiful as ever. Just like the last time Pell was at the Day Dragon Enclave, he felt like a fly in a spiders' web. A very big spiders' web.

Barnabas greeted the four Areth dwellers warmly until he got a better look at Thrace. Kira was a very good judge of character and Barnabas appeared displeased to say the least. Wiseheart was having similar feelings towards Flamesaber. "I'm glad to see you're all doing well. Come inside, you must all be hungry." "Sorry Barnabas, we cannot stay long." Kira had taken charge, relieving Elian of the duty. "It pains us to admit this but we need your help again. Pell was bitten by a Warg and needs healing straight away. We've effectively spent a week in the other world but I trust Ra brought us back a day after we left Areth." Ra nodded to confirm Kira's claim, aiding Pell with her head. "Goodness how did he survive this long?" "Because the folk who live in the other world tried to heal him. I trust you've noticed the three strangers with us." Barnabas gave a slow nod. He was already putting two and two together. There was a short exchange between him and Wiseheart before he spoke again. "Very well. I'll have Pell treated straight away. But I must warn you that Thrace and her Dragon are not welcome here." Said girl gave Barnabas a look of pure evil before Saber left the Enclave. She wouldn't go far. Elian knew the Oracle would make sure of it. "We are sorry for any…inconvenience Barnabas. The Oracle did not tell us that Thrace wouldn't be welcome at the Enclave. Nor will we ask why. You must have a good reason to turn away another Day Dragon." Barnabas said nothing further, leading the three Dragonriders deeper into the Enclave. Karin, Vashyron and Marcus walked beside them quite fearfully, unsure how the other Day Dragon riders would receive them.

Once they were in a quiet room, Elian helped Pell to sit down on a cold stone bench and lifted up his wounded leg. It seemed that Wiseheart would be the one healing him as she inhaled a deep breath. Kira was the only one confident enough to approach Barnabas regarding Thrace. "Forgive me if I'm out of line Barnabas but I've been curious about what Thrace and her Dragon have done to be outlawed." "Do not get the wrong idea, Kira. They are not outlawed. Just unwelcome among us. Thrace is my granddaughter. Her father was my son." "Was? Did something happen?" "He was chosen to ride a Night Dragon. I was perfectly happy with that. We have no hatred towards them at all. It was something Ingvar did that turned me sour towards him. As you well know, Segun was a vile ruler. Ingvar joined the Night Dragon Enclave purely to attain power and standing within the ranks. To do so, he killed a fellow Day Dragon and her rider without mercy or question. Just following orders he said. The moment Solar Wing lost her life to Ingvar and Dark Huntress; he no longer existed to me. When Thrace was born he sent me a letter saying how much I was missing out on." "What did you do?" "I visited Ingvar at his home in Isaa some ways outside the Night Dragon Enclave and disowned him in front of his wife and child. Thrace would've been no older than two. I only went there upon Ingvar's request to talk. Since then, Thrace has despised me. Ironic how the Dragon breed she hates is the one bound to her by destiny. As for her Dragon, Saber. Before I met Wise, she clutched about a hundred season rotations or so ago. Saber was the last to hatch in the light of day. But he was corrupt."

Kira didn't quite understand how a Day Dragon could be corrupt. They were pure of heart, noble, brave and kind. That's why they were revered as heroes and leaders. Kira got the feeling Saber had done something to greatly upset Wiseheart. "Unusual I know. But it's true. Wise told me that Saber was about fifty years old when it happened. Dragons do not always feel hatred towards other Dragons unless given reason to. I found out that Wise had clutched with a Night Dragon. Again, I had no problem with that. But Saber was just like his father. He's still alive but I don't know where." "So what did Flamesaber do to upset your Dragon?" Barnabas swallowed thickly, asking Wiseheart to restrict their bond for a moment. She understood and did so without question. "I do not want to cause her grief. Wiseheart was very close to one of her daughters, Summer Veil. Wise's kids had all gone off to grow up and a few came back. Summer spent a very long time at the Enclave. I hear she was a very beautiful Dawn Dragon. Much like Ra but more slender. Saber visited the Enclave during the cold season whilst Summer was here. They had a fight. And Summer was killed." Kira couldn't believe her ears. She was struggling to understand why Saber would kill his own flesh and blood. "Wise was devastated. Summer had been investigating the healing powers that Dawn Dragons have and so came home to research it. Envy is a dangerous emotion for Dragons, Kira. I have no worries about Fang turning like Saber did. He's too kind and respectable. Have you noticed the scars on Saber's chest and face?" "No I did not. I guess Wise gave them to him." "Wise and Saber's Day Dragon brother Skycaller."

Kira finally understood why Barnabas and Wiseheart had seemed so hostile towards Thrace and Flamesaber. She also made a mental note to keep a close eye on the girl and her Dragon. "I'm sorry Barnabas." "No you had to know sooner or later. What have you been up to the last three season rotations?" "Building relations within the Dusk Dragon Enclave. Elian as far as I know has been in South Cemaria with Tarl and Neema. Pell I hear is on the way to leading the Night Dragons." "I always wondered what had happened to him. Jack has been asking about you lot. Always eager to hear if you're okay." "Is he here?" "No and I'm thankful. No doubt Pell still wants revenge." "Revenge? For what?" "Pell didn't kill Segun. Jack did. I had told him not to, but he insisted." "His gun intimidated you didn't it? I can't say I blame you. I've been near it myself. I do not wish to voice the reason." Barnabas set a gentle hand on Kira's shoulder and smiled warmly. "So who are your new friends?" "They helped us out back in the other world. We have reason to believe that two of them are destined to be Dragonriders. The other just plain insisted. They mean no harm I assure you. Marcus was a doctor back on Earth." "You mean a healer?" "Yes. I'm sure he'd like to continue. And our Dragons can't carry us, them and a statue." Barnabas knew what Kira meant. He'd heard about the monument that was erected in memory of Nolita and Firestorm. "We have one here at the Enclave. Wiseheart was one of the Dragons called to help carry it. Along with Skycaller and two others. We're all still so proud of Nolita and Fire. They saved us all."

* * *

Yup you guessed it. three earth dwellers have been taken to Areth. And Thrace and Saber's pasts are given some light.

Hope you're liking the story so far because there's more.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter five and we're off to Cemaria!

This will be the last update for a while. I'm currently working on chapter six and am suffering with writer's block.

Onwards and upwards!

* * *

5

The Monument

Once Pell was healed he and the others were invited to join the Day Dragon riders for dinner. Needless to say, Marcus, Vashyron and Karin were frightened beyond belief about being around so many strange people who spoke a different language to them. Throughout the meal they remained silent. When it was time to go, Karin got ready to haul herself into Ra's saddle but a firm hand stopped her. Elian had an apologetic look on his face as he led Karin away from Ra. "Elian what's wrong?" "You can't come with me Karin. I'm sorry. Ra and I have a very important job to do first." "But…" "It's alright. Barnabas will look after you until I get back." "Don't leave me here!" Karin clung tightly to Elian, tears falling from her eyes. Elian felt bad for pushing Karin away into Vashyron's arms but it was the right thing to do right now. "Elian." "It's okay Karin. I'll come back for you. I'm not sure how long I'll be. Wait for me okay?" Vashyron had to hold Karin really tight otherwise she would've chased Ra and Elian off the edge of the cave mouth. 'If you don't come back Elian I'll track you down and rip you to shreds, that's a promise.' Vashyron didn't care if Ra read that surface thought, hoping it might dissuade Elian from ditching Karin. _"He sounds serious, Elian." "Don't worry Ra. We'll go back to the Enclave once this statue has been delivered. Hopefully by then they'll be settled with this world. Kira's been off for a little while. She won't take her eyes away from Thrace and Saber."_

It took the four Dragons one day to reach North Cemaria and a second to reach the city of Ellesmere nestled close to the Ficipian Ocean. The people living there looked very happy and friendly. The Dragons landed and people gathered around instantly. By now, Elian, Kira and Pell were used to this behaviour but Thrace sought to get away from it. Elian raised his hands in a gesture of peace, smiling warmly. "We mean you no harm. My companions and I are here to carry the statue you fine people erected in honour of our friend." There was some gossip among the people until a figure stepped up. They appeared to be the person leading the city. "Welcome to Ellesmere, great ones. We have awaited your arrival eagerly. My name is Yusuf. I am the mayor of this city. Please come and join me for lunch before setting off again. I must say it has been an honour to follow up on the Oracle's request. Might I ask your names?" Elian nodded and stepped further forward. "I am Elian, rider of Aurora." He then turned to Kira and Pell. "These are my companions. Kira, rider of Longfang and Pell, rider of Whispering Shadow. There is a fourth with us but she seems a little shy of the crowd. Pell and Kira were with me on the Great Quest twelve seasons ago." "Very well. I shall show you to my humble abode personally. This way." _"This mans' ego is bigger than Pell's. Can we trust him Ra?" "Yes Elian. Saber says he and Thrace will wait out here for us. They are not comfortable with the bustling nature of this city. Do not worry. Nobody would dare harm you here."_

The afternoon meal was brief but well needed. Yusuf led Elian and company to where the statue had been prepared for transporting. It was a marvellous structure of unusual blue stone. The men responsible for erecting the 10ft tall statue said it was made of a rare ore called Azurite. It was native to Ellesmere and even then it was hard to come by. The most amazing features of the statue brought tears to Elian's eyes. The stone smiths had cleverly used a similar ore called Tourmalite to make Nolita's hair and sparkling Topaz gems for her eyes. The figure of Firestorm had gems for eyes too. They were carved from the finest Rubies you could ever hope to find. Elian couldn't begin to imagine how hard it must've been to carve such a marvellous sculpture. Firestorm had his wings open a bit and head held high, mouth open as if he was roaring. Nolita looked out of character but Elian kept that thought to himself. She looked just as noble sitting straight in the saddle, a small smile on her face. Kira and Pell felt similar feelings to Elian, both setting a hand on his shoulders. They waited a few minutes for Thrace and Flamesaber to arrive the short distance from the city gates to the smithy. Carrying the statue would not be easy, Elian mused. Four strong looking chains were attached to the statue in a way so that they could be easily removed later. They were long enough to allow each Dragon ample space for their wings and landing ease. Elian took the time to thank the people of Ellesmere once again, trying not to let his voice break in the process. He was pretty choked up inside but Ra gave Elian the support he needed. Once in the air, Elian let his tears fall.

Shadow and Fang led the way to Nolita's little village in the trees. Well just outside them. Nobody would be truly mad enough to live in the woods where nasty beasts lurked. The little community sprang to life as the Dragons got closer. The village elder looked up with an expression of satisfaction on her face. 'The prophecy came true. A member of our village was chosen for the quest to save the Oracle. But who? We haven't seen Nolita around for a very long time.' All four Dragons had some difficulty setting the statue on the plinth that had been prepared for it. Apparently the Oracle had sent word about a statue being delivered. Nolita's family was among the people gathered as Ra, Fang, Shadow and Saber landed nearby. Pell could see that Elian was doing his best not to falter, assuming the lead to stop him messing up. "Good people of Perinth, we mean you no harm. My fellow Dragonriders and I stand before you today in regards to the monument the Oracle asked us to deliver. We would like to speak with the elder of this village." There was a pause as Pell glanced around, spotting Sable clutching her fathers' hand. "And the family of Nolita." A chorus of gasps filled the crowd but the requested people stepped forward. Nolita's father was a handsome man with silky shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. Ballard was just like him from head to toe. Sable's hair was a bit darker than Nolita's and her eyes blue. The elder spoke first. "We have long awaited your arrival, Dragonriders. Come, we shall talk more in my home. I'm sure you'll find it hospitable enough." "Thank you." Pell said with a surprising bow. Elian and Kira followed suit but Thrace didn't move.

Pell could see the unease of Nolita's family as they all sat in the elder's hut. It wasn't too big but neither very small. The old woman hobbled around, set on making some drinks. Elian hadn't the heart to watch her just in case she got hurt, gently asking the woman to let him make the drinks. Elian tried not to blush too much as she said he was a very sweet young man and patted his cheek. Once everyone had a drink the elder began. "It has long been prophesised that a member of this village would be chosen for the Great Quest. And that they would make a brave sacrifice to save Dragonkind from disaster. As I understand it from the visit we had from that charming Dragonrider, you three were a part of the quest?" Again Pell assumed command and Kira was starting to get annoyed with it. "We were ma'am. It was twelve seasons ago the Oracle called on us and one other. The villager you speak of. You must be curious as to why I called for a specific family to this talk. That is because the fourth rider was their daughter, Nolita." Nolita's mother was quick to jump out of her seat regardless of being held down. "Where is she? Where's my little girl? We haven't seen her for so long. Nolita left suddenly after coming back from an errand she and Sable were given." Nolita's mother indicated to the girl in question who herself was close to tears. "Yeah I remember. That day Nolita had been acting funny. Then we saw a Day Dragon on the other side of the woods. I couldn't believe my eyes but Nolita ran, afraid. Are you trying to say that my sister was chosen to ride THAT Dragon?" "I'm afraid so. What I have to tell you will come as a shock. Nolita is no longer with us in physical form."

It was the only way Pell could take the sting from the words but it did little to help. Ballard was fast to assume Pell had been the one responsible for Nolita's death, grabbing him by the throat. "It was you wasn't it?! You killed my little sister!" Ballard didn't expect both Kira and Elian to force him away from Pell. It was then that Elian finally spoke. "Pell did nothing to harm Nolita in any way. Remember what the elder just said. That the person from this village who was chosen for the quest would make a brave sacrifice to save Dragonkind. Think about that. If Pell had killed Nolita, the Night Dragons would've been controlling Areth by now. It was mine and my Dragons' life's purpose to be the sacrifice that would see the Oracle reborn. But Nolita and Fire took that away from us. I wasn't ready to die and Nolita wanted to prove that her fears had only physical form." "That's impossible! Nolita was nothing but a coward! She couldn't even approach a horse to save her own skin!" Elian finally lost it. His clenched fist connected with Ballard's cheek, sending him crashing into his father. "How dare you?! How dare you talk about Nolita like that?! As her brother I would've thought you'd be proud, not talking ill about her now she's as one with her Dragon INSIDE the Oracle! You never got to see how brave Nolita could really be. Yes it took a while for her to actually ride Firestorm. But he was proud of her. And so are we. If you wish to keep your head, I suggest you watch your mouth." Pell restrained Elian before he could hit Ballard again. The Isaan Dragonrider had never seen Elian so furious before, leading him to believe Elian had harboured feelings for Nolita.

Sable was indeed proud of Nolita. So were her parents. The elder too. They didn't need to be told that Nolita was the statue rider. Elian calmed down after some odd minutes fighting against Pell. Ra also tried to calm him saying that Ballard was just riled up and also felt very proud of Nolita for what she had done. Kira spoke up before Pell had chance to do so. "I will say it wasn't easy getting through to Nolita. She actually saved our lives from men hunting Ra, Elian's Dawn Dragon. I had met Elian because of those hunters. The Oracle chose us because we were young and not yet known to our Enclaves. But the quest got difficult because somebody alerted the leader of the Night Dragons that the quest was once again underway. In a way that helped us because Pell's Dragon was spared from having her heart ripped out by Griffins to form the Dark Orb." Nolita's father cleared his throat to get Kira's attention. "Young lady. How dangerous were these orbs?" "The Day Orb or the Orb of Blood was the first to be received. We do not know what qualities it possessed other than the ability to draw blood from those who touched it while empty. Nolita and her Dragon were not physically harmed. It more left a mental wound. The Dark Orb the Orb of Death as the name suggests, took countless lives. It had an irresistible pull that Pell could not ignore. The third Orb was the Dusk Orb, the Orb of Vision. Without that Orb we wouldn't have known Segun was gathering all Night Dragons to the Oracle's cave to stop us getting in. But it had a drawback. It could and would betray the user. I suspect it did the first time I used it." "What was the Orb formed from, might I ask?" "The silver eye of my Dusk Dragon."

Kira's words left the five listeners horrified. "But your Dragon still has both eyes." "That's because the Dawn Dragon Orb was the most special of them all. The Orb of Rebirth. Elian had been wounded on our way to South Cemaria where the Dawn Dragon Enclave resides. It was there we retrieved the final Orb. A Dawn Dragon had clutched and one egg failed to hatch before our eyes. Elian almost got eaten trying to place the egg onto a plinth that appeared inside the hatching chamber. The Orb of Rebirth can regenerate lost body parts, such as Fang's eye and healed the wound in Elian's leg. Holding the Orb also prevents you from being killed. As Elian unfortunately found out by being stabbed through the heart and surviving. You'll be even more proud to know that Nolita lives on through the Oracle. As does Firestorm. Despite her fears, Nolita was a fierce individual and we three are glad to have known her. She taught us a lot and learned things herself. Nolita accepted her destiny as a Dragonrider and made her bond with Firestorm eternally unbreakable." "Thank you. We're glad to know our little girl did something so noble and just. In truth, we had always been afraid for Nolita. She could handle a lot of things others couldn't. But large creatures were always a problem as were heights." The elder gently tapped her staff on the floor, her face beaming with pride. "We shall hold a party in three days in Nolita's memory. I would like you all to join us." "We would be honoured." The three of them said at the exact same time. "Then it's settled. We'll start preparing right away. Sable, Ballard, round up the youngsters." "Yes ma'am."

With the briefing over, Elian, Kira and Pell headed to the statue of their brave friend and took a few minutes to kneel in respect. Every villager nearby did the same thing. Even the little children who could hardly walk properly. Elian was happy to see them all paying their respects to Nolita. 'She must've been well loved here. And possibly feared.' _"That is possible Elian. Nolita did have quite a temper. But her heart was full of good." "Ra, do you think she might've loved me back if I told her how I felt?" "I cannot be certain Elian. To be fair, commitment seemed to be one of Nolita's problems." _Elian's gut churned and twisted. He wasn't sure he could take being rejected by someone he loved. Whenever Elian looked at Sable he saw Nolita. This caused him some measure of pain, leaving the small village to straighten himself out. Elian's departure didn't go unnoticed. Sable had seen how Elian would avoid her in particular and he seemed almost in a constant state of emotional anguish. Instead of keeping away, Sable went to confront Elian about his problems. She wanted to help him at the very least. Elian wasn't that hard to find. He'd sat at the edge of a nearby river to cry his eyes out in moderate peace. "Anything I can do to help you feel better?" Elian was unusually jumpy as he almost hit the sky in fright. Why were the girls always able to sneak up on him so easily? "Why is it always me?" "Probably because you're so easy to sneak up on. You had feelings for her didn't you Elian? For my little sister?" "It's that easy to tell huh?" "I knew from the moment you punched Ballard. Either that or you're just incredibly loyal to your friends."

Elian knew Sable meant well but he just wanted to be left alone, trying to move away from her but she followed. "Avoiding the problem won't solve it Elian. You avoid me because I remind you of Nolita. You've got to let her go. Nolita never showed an interest in boys. Not that any around here would willingly go near her. It's possible she felt something for you. Some of the other girls in the village find you quite attractive." Elian couldn't fight the blush that formed on his paled cheeks. "T-They do?" "For the most part because you're a Dragonrider. And secondly due to your cute looks. I won't lie. I see something in you too. But you could never love me could you?" "I'm sorry? I fail to see how this is supposed to cheer me up." Sable sighed, realising she'd strayed from her goals and that they were now obvious. "You're right I'm sorry. I just can't stand to see you like this. It isn't fair. You should take a load off for a while. Go home, see the family. I'm sure they must miss you." Elian couldn't deny that Sable's thoughts were sound. He did miss his parents and the little box space he once called his bedroom. "Perhaps I will go home once this is over. There's somebody I want my parents to meet." "Oh? Moving on?" Elian scratched the back of his neck, feeling a prickling sensation that normally only came when trouble was near. Looking up Elian noticed the sky was turning dark. "Sable, get back to the village. Something's wrong." "What do you mean Elian?" An ear splitting cry pierced the air and that particular sound could only come from one creature and one alone. "Night Dragons. Run Sable!" _"Ra!" "I heard him Elian. He wouldn't dare cause us harm with Pell here." "What?"_

The village was in a state of panic as the Night Dragon got closer. Pell had to wonder what a Night Dragon would be doing all the way in Cemaria. _"What's going on Shadow?" "The dragon approaching is called Sharpcry. He seems to be searching for something. I do not believe that this Dragon is dangerous." _The Night Dragon Shadow named Sharpcry had no rider but he regarded her presence with a measure of respect, bowing to Shadow as best he could. Sharpcry was a marvellous Night Dragon with scales of the darkest black and deeper orange eyes than normal. His physique was rugged with muscle and his wings far larger than Shadow's. The tip of Sharpcry's tail was sharp like a blade but no doubt he was named for the eerie cry of his voice. To look less intimidating, Sharpcry set his body down on the ground with shaky legs. A chorus of gentle rumbling growls were emitted from the larger male Dragon. _"What's he saying Shadow?" "As I thought. Sharpcry is looking for his rider. A girl named Xena. You should talk to the people. They look petrified and the men folk might seek to arm themselves." _Pell did as Shadow suggested, raising his hands in a gesture of peace. "It's alright everyone. The new arrival is just looking for his rider. He does not seek to harm anybody unless they should strike first." Pell waited for the uproar to begin and when it did, Ra ended the riot quickly. Pell nodded his thanks to Ra before speaking again. "I know what you're all thinking. Why should you trust the Night Dragons after all the horrible things they've done? Since the Great Quest, the Night Dragon Enclave has been turning its act around."

There was a mass of muttering among the villagers. There was no way Pell could prove his claim so he turned to Shadow. _"What now? Without proof they won't believe me." "Unless another member of the Enclave comes here, preferably somebody higher up than you, they'll never see your point. Or have rumours spread of all the good deeds Night Dragons from the Enclave have been doing for Areth. Not all Night Dragons appear to get a life's purpose like I did. That's why Segun's Dragon was so twisted I think." "Probably because the Oracle couldn't trust anyone from the Enclave to do what they were asked, thus enforcing some racial discrimination. Alright if I can't soothe them, Sharpcry will have to leave. As much as I would like to help him find his rider. Has he lost her?" "No. Sharpcry has not yet met this Xena he speaks of. He just knows she's somewhere around North Cemaria." _Pell sighed agitatedly and faced the people of Perinth once again. "Listen up people. Does anybody know a girl by the name of Xena? That's who Sharpcry is looking for." The villagers talked among themselves until the elder came forward. "I have a granddaughter called Xena but she's not here right now. She's on the other side of the woods. If all is well she'll be back by morning. Would Sharpcry be willing to wait until then?" Pell waited patiently for Shadow to get him an answer. "Shadow says that Sharpcry will rest nearby since his presence here causes the people great discomfort. He is thankful for your help." "It's the least I can do. Can't have another Dragon going rogue around here. There was one last week but some hunters came and took care of the poor beast. Maker have mercy on his soul."

An ominous fog hung over Perinth village the next morning. Pell, Kira and Elian were given beds for the few days they'd be staying. Pell was up first just as the sun started to peek over the trees. Looking at himself in the mirror Pell noticed he was growing a bit of a beard. Whilst Pell took care of the unwanted facial hair, one of the village boys arrived with some fresh towels. The child was young, no older than about six season rotations old. Naturally the boy grew curious, watching Pell as he slid the nasty looking blade over his skin. It took him a little while to spot the boy looking up at him. "What are you looking at pipsqueak? Can't a guy groom himself in peace these days?" "What are you doing mister?" "Why do you care." Before Pell could give the child a harsh look Shadow invaded his mind. _"He's just a child Pell. The boy has likely never seen his father shaving before. Just try to be nice. In some ways, this child is just like your sister. Young and innocent." _Pell hated how motherly Shadow could get with him so he set the razor down and crouched in front of the curious boy. "So kid. Wanna tell me your name?" "It's Micah sir." "Well Micah. When you get older, this stuff." Pell indicated to Micah's beautiful golden locks by gently tugging a few strands. "Will start growing on your face. Most boys my age and over don't like having hair on their faces unlike the elderly men you see with long white beards. Here's a little tip from me to you." Pell leaned in a little closer to Micah's ear to whisper in it. "A lot of girls like boys with smooth skinned faces." "Really?" "But that's advice for when you're older. Now shoo. I can't concentrate with you ogling at me like that."

As the morning went on Pell found himself watched constantly by the little boy. After breakfast Pell decided to give Shadow a scrub down just outside the village. Having her scales cleaned with a rough brush made Shadow growl in content, her orange eyes closed gleefully. Most villagers were frightened off by her toothy grin. But not Micah. _"We have company Pell." _"Mister, why is your Dragon smiling like that?" Despite having had a warning, Pell still flinched. He hadn't expected Micah to stray so close to Shadow. "You again? Can't you take a hint kid? Take a hike I'm busy." Pell shivered when Shadow gave him the coldest look possible. She then set her huge head down in front of Micah, probably to let him pet her. Pell ignored the boy and went to fetch some buckets of water to wash Shadow down with. Micah was happily cuddling Shadow's muzzle when Pell tossed the first bucket of water over her gleaming black scales. She lifted her head in surprise, taking Micah along for the ride. Oddly the child wasn't scared. He was actually laughing happily. The women of the village were greatly worried so Shadow set Micah's feet back on the ground and gave him a sloppy kiss. Pell had brushed Shadow's teeth before the bath so her breath wasn't foul like Micah had expected. "Wow you brush your Dragons' teeth?" "Yeah. But they don't all like it. Just something about the taste puts them off." Nearby, Elian was trying to persuade Ra to let him perform said task but she wasn't having it, turning away and curling up into a tight ball. "Alright Pell how do you do it?" "Do what?" "Get Shadow to say ahh." "I dunno Elian."

On the first strike of noon a girl no older than eighteen season rotations came into the village from the forest. She was a stocky girl, probably from too much wrestling around with the boys with long black hair and piercing grey eyes. Pell could hardly rip his eyes away from her. That was until Kira walked by and elbowed him in the gut. Given how the elder was greeted, the new arrival was Xena, her granddaughter. "How'd it go deary?" "Better than usual. Why are there four Dragons here grandma?" "They delivered the statue of the village heroine. You remember Nolita don't you?" "The girl who had a problem with heights and big animals? Yeah I remember her. Always stood up to the boys and creatures that would send them running. Why?" "Look at the statue. You'll see." As she was told, the girl walked over to the statue of Nolita and Firestorm. There was some writing on the base upon a silver plaque. Being the elder's granddaughter, the girl could read every word. "In memory of Nolita and Firestorm, the brave duo who saved Dragonkind from turmoil. The Day Dragon and his nobly brave rider threw themselves into the Oracle's pit to save Areth for millennia to come." When the girl finished reading she couldn't believe it. "That's not possible. Nolita wouldn't. Why would a Day Dragon be bound to her? The biggest chicken in Areth." "Unless you want the same treatment as Ballard, you'd better be careful how you talk about Nolita." The girl turned to face the speaker in a snap. Kira was the owner of the husky voice. "Who are you?" "I am Kira, rider of Longfang, former comrade of Nolita. You must be Xena." "How do you know my name?" "The elder mentioned you."

Xena fell awfully silent very suddenly, looking up to meet the eyes of something standing behind Kira. It was Sharpcry. And he looked very happy. Xena didn't know what to do when a strong, masculine voice erupted in her mind's ears. _"I finally found you. I've searched for years on end." _"What the hell is going on?! Get away from me!" _"Do not be afraid." _The voice soothed as Sharpcry arched his neck to move his head a bit closer to Xena. _"I'm not here to hurt you Xena." _Sharpcry almost sprinted after Xena when she bolted. Kira turned to him with a sympathetic look. "She'll come around Sharpcry. This is how my friend was with her Dragon Firestorm. I'll try talking to her for you. See if that helps." Kira found Xena hiding around the back of a house, knees drawn up to her heaving chest. "You can't run Xena. No matter where you go, Sharpcry will find you. Nolita found that out the hard way. Sharpcry is your Dragon and you are his rider. It was predestined before either of you were born. A Dragon knows when its rider is born but has to wait for them to grow into transition. Or maturity." "Why me? Why'd I have to be paired with a Night Dragon of all beasts?" "They're not as evil as you think Xena. Sharpcry is actually a very friendly Night Dragon. Just give him a chance. Don't judge a Dragon by the colour of its scales, Xena." Kira extended her hand for Xena to take. Soon they were both heading over to where Sharpcry was lying. The villagers all stopped what they were doing to watch Xena as she approached Sharpcry gingerly. The Night Dragon didn't move an inch, keeping his orange eyes a little lower than Xena's.

Xena's hand was mere millimetres away from Sharpcry when she reeled back, too frightened to touch him. Kira knew Xena wouldn't approach the hulking Night Dragon by herself, taking the girls' wrist and wrapping a hand around her back. _"Don't be afraid, Xena. I will not hurt you." _Sharpcry's soothing did little to help the situation. His eyes exuded a gentle aura despite their colour. Kira guided Xena to Sharpcry slowly and gently. Upon her hand meeting the black scales, Xena flinched at the texture under her fingers. _"You see Xena? Do my scales not feel familiar to you?" "They…they feel just like…papa's skin. Only with a hint of silkiness." "I am glad that you understand. Being the rider of a Night Dragon is hard but the Enclave is changing. Shadow's rider, Pell, is on his way to becoming its leader." _Xena glanced towards said Isaan male, unable to believe a naïve jerk like him could ever be a leader. "Thank you Kira. I'll be okay now. You were right. Not all Night Dragons are evil." Xena's bond with Sharpcry was intimate from the get go as she hugged his chunky neck. Pell was also happy to see another Night Dragon being accepted by its destined rider. 'I should take Xena to the Enclave when she's ready. There's an air of adventure about this girl.' _"The same one you once had as a boy if I'm not mistaken." _Pell had not expected Shadow to intrude but smiled nonetheless. _"That's in the past, Shadow. My path is set so I must walk it in its entirety. Rather I should say; our path is set for us." _Shadow dipped her head in a nodding fashion before snuggling with Pell to show the villagers how gentle a Night Dragon could really be.

Having been introduced to her Dragon, Xena would soon be experiencing the same special raising ceremony that Elian had gone through three season rotations prior. It would be held on the night of the remembrance/honour party being held in Nolita and Firestorm's memory. Elian was kind enough to explain to Xena what the raising ceremony would entail and that everything would come as a shock. Xena knew she had a valued friend in Elian from the moment he set a hand on her shoulder. Pell also filled Xena in on the abilities of a Night Dragon, mainly the one regarding soundless flight. It was hard to explain but the newly arisen Night Dragonrider would probably find out for herself soon enough. He also explained that she would need to go to the Night Dragon Enclave and become known to the population of Night Dragon riders. It would be a daunting experience, but Pell had faith that Xena would not falter. She was strong and could hold her own, just like a lot of girls he knew. The rest of the day went without much hassle. Everyone prepared for the ceremony and party like nothing else mattered to them. Pell, Kira and Elian played their part to help. With her role played, Thrace bade farewell to the three legendary riders. They had expected Thrace to leave unannounced so when she said goodbye, the trio was quite shocked. Saber said his own parting words to the remaining Dragons and oddly wished Sharpcry and Xena a life of happiness together. Strangely, Elian felt sad to see Thrace leaving. He wondered what she would do now her and Saber's life purpose had been fulfilled. But deep down, he had the feeling they would meet again.

* * *

Thrace is gone and a Night Dragon has found his rider. I know I used the name Kira made up in book two but I was short on ideas. These Dragons are hard to name! Thrace will be back but I haven't decided when.

Until next time folks, farewell.


End file.
